Elissa
by Kanade210
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, de plus en plus de nations se mettent (enfin) en couple. Coup du hasard ou aide exterieure ? Clairement la deuxieme option vu les montagnes de déni entre tous. Fruk, GerIta, Spamano, Rusame, Prucan et tant d'autres...
1. Une rencontre

_Hello ! Me revoilà pour une fanfiction sur laquelle je bosse depuis longtemps (avec de grandes périodes de vide) ! Un format va se dégager rapidement sur la plupart des chapitres vous le verrez je pense. Donc, du Hetalia (on ne s'en sort pas décidément) avec tout plein de ship divers et variés ! Petite précision, oui il y a un OC même si je ne suis pas la plus grande fan de ça normalement mais elle ne sera en aucun cas en couple avec une nation, garçon ou fille._

 _Bref, je vous laisse lire !_

oOo

-Bloody wanker, qui, je te rappelle à élever la première puissance mondiale ?

-Ah ? Ce serait toi ? Aux dernières nouvelles, on l'a fait ensemble.

-Pff, tu étais la tellement rarement que c'était comme si c'était moi.

-Ok, mais en attendant, je te rappelle que tu as élevé un gamin qui t'as déclaré la guerre et qui se moque encore de toi aujourd'hui. Puis-je te rappeler qui a élevé Matthew ?

-...Shut up.

-Voila. Admet ta défaite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec le débat original, d'abord ?

-J'en sais rien, c'est toi qui a ramené les enfants là-dedans.

-Mouais... on se disputait pour quoi, déjà ?

Vous l'aurez (sûrement) compris, ce sont bien nos très chères nations dénommés Francis et Arthur qui se disputent (encore) et profitent de la pause du meeting pour se balader dans les nombreuses ruelles de Rome.

-Je te demandais un rendez-vous, mon lapin.

\- Don't call me like that !! And I already told you it's no !

-Mais pourq-

Un grand bruit retentit, le coupant et les faisant se retourner.

Une jeune brune s'était explosé par terre vu le bruit. Un appareil photo gisait à côté d'elle. Sûrement une touriste profitant de Rome.

Le plus âgé se précipita vers elle.

-Tout va bien Mademoiselle ? Voulez-vous de l'aide ?

-Bon sang, pile au mauvais moment quoi, qu'est-ce que faisait ce chat là, rouspeta la nouvelle arrivée.

-Et bien tout à l'air de plutôt bien aller, rigola Francis avec un grand sourire. Je vais vous aider à vous vous relever. Si vous êtes tombée sur votre cheville, cela peut être dangereux.

-Hein ? Oh, non, non ne vous inquiétez pas !

Trop tard, le français lui avait déjà attrapé les épaules et l'avait remise debout.

-Eh bien... j'ai l'air d'aller bien, merci beaucoup, Monsieur.

Et sous les yeux blasés d'Arthur, elle s'en alla en marchant rapidement.

-Tu vois frog, c'est pour ça que je dit non. Comment veux tu que je sortes avec toi si tu dragues tout ce qui bouge.

-Frog ?

Soudainement, Francis releva la tête et pris son rival par les épaules et fixa ses yeux dans les siens. L'anglais rougit et bégaya en détournant la tête.

-Qu-qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Arthur. Il faut que tu m'aides à retrouver cette femme.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se dégagea vivement, en colère.

-Hors de question que je t'aide à attraper tes conquêtes.

-Non, ce n'est pas-

-Je retourne au meeting, la pause se termine bientôt.

-Bordel Arthur ! Ce n'est pas ça, il y a un problème avec cette femme.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, je pense que...

oOo

La jeune femme s'arrêta. Dès qu'elle avait été hors de vue des deux blonds, elle s'était tiré en courant.

-Je devrais être assez loin.

-Pas totalement, Miss.

Elle se retourna vers l'accent anglais qui venait de parler.

-Évidemment, vouloir semer un magicien, c'était débile de ma part.

-En effet. Mais j'aimerais bien avoir quelques explications quand au fait que tu connaisses mes pouvoirs. Et le reste. Même si je te félicite d'avoir couru tout ce trajet sans être essoufflée.

-Merci. Quand aux explications, ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu ne peux pas te téléporter plus de deux fois par jour. Et à ce moment, je serais assez loin pour ne pas être retrouvée.

-Tu sous-entend que l'on ne t'attrapera pas tout de suite.

-Bien vu. Francis, je sais que tu est derrière moi. Sur ce.

Et elle détala à nouveau, laissant les deux nations abasourdis.

Deux secondes plus tard, ils couraient à sa poursuite.

-Frog, on est d'accord qu'elle vient de t'appeler par ton prénom. Tu la connais ?

-Pas du tout... Mais j'ai l'impression que je l'ai déjà vue il y a très longtemps...

-Longtemps comment ?

-Je te le dirai si ça se précise.

-En attendant, je suis fatiguée de notre teleportation, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Continue tout seul.

-Je n'y arriverais pas seul. Mais on arrive vers l'hôtel... Alfred ! Arrête cette femme.

-Hein ?

L'américain venait d'apparaître au bout de la rue. Mais le temps qu'il réagisse, la brune l'avait déjà dépassé.

Matthew, qui était juste derrière son frère tendit son pied en soupirant. C'était pratique d'être invisible des fois, mais il préférait éviter ce genre de choses.

Mais la jeune femme sauta par dessus son pied et continua sa course tout en se retournant pour lui crier :

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne te verrai pas ? Mais bien essa-

Elle fut coupé par quelqu'un qui la prit par sa veste et la souleva en l'air.

Elle se retourna leeennnntement pour voir un géant aux cheveux argentés faire un grand sourire assez effrayant.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

oOo

Les cinq nations retournèrent vers la salle du meeting, la fugitive toujours tenu par Ivan grâce à sa veste.

-Daddy, papa ! Expliquez-nous ce que c'est que ce bordel ? C'est qui elle ?

-On t'expliquera ça en même temps que tout le monde Alfred, soupira l'anglais.

-Impatient le ricain ? Ricana le russe.

-Hein ? Tu veux te battre ? Saleté de ruskoff...

Alors que le slave rigolait ironiquement, Matthew se tourna vers la jeune femme qui semblait bouder en l'air.

-Euh... e-excuse moi ?

-Hmm ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez pu me voir ? D'habitude, personne ne me remarque...

-Bonne question... C'est sûrement parce que j'ai des pouvoirs magiques ! Hahaha ! Ou alors pare que je prête attention à ce qui m'entoure.

-Mouais, ironisa Arthur, va dire ça à ce pauvre chat. Et c'est totalement faux pour les pouvoirs magiques.

-Mon lapin, ce n'est pas sympa. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a failli nous échapper que tu doit être désagréable. Excuse-le.

-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, une de mes meilleures amies avait le même caractère.

-Avait ?

-Elle nous a quittée il y a bien longtemps...

-Ah...désolé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on l'avait tous vu arriver... Encore aujourd'hui, je me demande pourquoi c'est moi qui...

-Qui ?

-Qui rien du tout ! Voyons, une demoiselle ne se dévoile pas aussi facilement !

-Ah, nous y voilà.

Et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Alfred et Ivan se disputant, Matthew en essayant de les calmer, Francis plongé dans ses souvenirs et Arthur observant son rival, inquiet et intrigué.

oOo

-Bon. Francis. Explique nous tout ça.

-Eh bien, je marchais avec mon lapin-

-Don't call me like that !

-Arthur, s'il te plaît. Vas-y Francis.

-Merci Ludwig, donc...

Il reprit son histoire.

-Et finalement, Ivan l'a attrapé.

-Vee~ Mais pourquoi vouloir l'attraper, elle a l'air gentille cette signora...

-Eh bien... j'en suis sûr... cette femme est une nation. Comme nous.

Ce fut alors un immense chahut qui mélangeait autant de questions que d'exclamation d'étonnement. Et comme d'habitude ce fut le même qui remit tout le monde à l'heure.

-STOOP !! Premièrement, on demande confirmation. Ensuite les questions. Euh... mademoiselle ?

-Appelez-moi Elissa.

-Bien Elissa. Êtes-vous une nation ?

-...Oui.

Le brouhaha que causa cette réponse dura un certain temps avant que tout le monde ne se soient tus sous directives allemandes et attendaient son tour pour lever la main. Ce qui ne marchait qu'à moitié.

-Alors... Est-tu une nouvelle nation, ou une disparue ?

-Ouh la ! J'ai disparu il y a bien longtemps ! Tiens, ça va être drôle de vous voir trouver.

-A quelle époque a tu... existé ?

-Hmm... Je peut vous dire que j'ai connu votre grand-père les trois frères là-bas !

-Hein ? Tu as connu Papy Romulus ?

-Eeeh oui, d'ailleurs on se disputait beaucoup. C'était toujours Germania qui nous séparait !

-Hein ? Notre père ?

-Eh oui Gilbert ! Si vous voulez tout savoir, l'amie dont je parlais tout à l'heure Arthur, Francis, c'était Britannia. On traînait beaucoup ensemble avec Gaulle et Hispania, on médisait sur Romulus la plupart du temps.

-Tu as vécu à l'époque de nos parents à tous ?

-Bien sûr, je ne les connaissait pas tous. A l'époque, on ne connaissait que très peu l'Asie et l'Afrique centrale et du Sud encore moins. Ne parlons même pas de l'Amerique.

-Carthage...

Elissa se retourna directement vers Gilbert qui avait parlé.

-Oh ! J'aurais plus parié sur Antonio pour trouver ! Comme je l'ai beaucoup croisé alors qu'il n'était qu'un gamin... Comment a-tu trouvé ?

-J'ai de vagues souvenirs de Germania râlant qu'il en avait marre de vous séparer à chaque fois...

-Tout à fait lui !

-Alors, intervint Ludwig, tu était Carthage ? Le plus grand cauchemar de Rome ?

-Oui, on m'a appelé comme ça... Mais on a beaucoup commercé tout les deux et on avait de plutôt bon rapport avant qu'il n'essaie de me piquer la Sicile ouest. Il me demandait des conseils en matières de couples !

-De couples ? Le grand Romulus était en couple ?

-Oh, bien sûr il a eu de nombreux amants et amantes, mais au bout d'un moment j'ai réussi à le caser !

-Et... avec qui ?

-Eh bien, aussi étonnant que cela ne puisse l'être, avec Germania !

Le silence qui suivit fut presque religieux, avant d'exploser en énorme cacophonie.

Le plus grand empire ayant jamais existé avait été en couple... avec son meilleur ennemi en plus !

Mais alors que tout le monde parlait, ce fut Lovino qui posa la question qu'ils avaient tous évités de poser, tout en voulant désespérément la réponse :

-Et sinon, stronzo, pourquoi t'es toujours là ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous depuis des siècles sans jamais te montrer à nous ?

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

-Pour ma présence encore ici, je n'en suis même pas encore sûre moi-même... Peut-être que je vous le raconterai un jour...

Un blanc rempli de chagrin sembla envahir la salle et le visage de la Cartaginoise. Mais elle secoua la tête et reprit en souriant :

-Mais ce que je fait, je peux vous le dire : je sème le bonheur !

-Euh... Comment ça ?

-Le bonheur vient de l'amour, alors depuis des années, je réconcilie les couples et met ensemble ceux qui veulent l'être sans y arriver ou le pouvoir. Ah ! Et vous êtes les suivants ! Va falloir faire dégager tout ce déni à coup de pied au cul !

oOo 

_Alala, voilà, c'était l'introduction ! Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre le fil directeur de cette fic ! Sinon, je cherche toujours des prénoms pour les 4 anciens : Germania, Gaulle, Britannia et Hispania donc si quelqu'un sait... Parce que je connais masse de versions..._

 _A propos de cette fanfiction, le dernier chapitre est en cours d'écriture, j'avais décidé de prendre de la marge "au cas où" connaissant mes tendances flemmardes._

 _Sinon j'espère que ça vous a plu !_


	2. Une Cicatrice

_Hey ! Et me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre ! Je préviens d'abord il y a totalement des scènes qui justifie que cette histoire soit classée M. Oui, dès le deuxième chapitre mais pour ma défense, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup plus._

oOo

Après cette déclaration et quelques autres problèmes (qui se résumaient à Lovino essayant de convaincre son frère que non, il ne devait SURTOUT pas suivre l'exemple de leur grand père, et une nouvelle bagarre franco-anglaise portant sur le niveau de sensualité des cheveux longs), la réunion pu ENFIN reprendre et se terminer, sans que rien n'ai pu être conclu, comme d'habitude.

-Hey ! Iggy ! Tu viens au bar avec nous ?

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et je vous rejoins là-bas, je dois déposer ces documents dans ma chambre. Et évite de détruire le bar en buvant trop, c'est énervant à la longue.

-C'est pas moi, c'est Ivan qui m'avait énervé ! À toute Iggy !

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Constatant que son fils était déjà parti, il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie du bâtiment tout en maugréant contre un certain stupide gamin ingrat.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans le hall d'entrée, il aperçut Francis et Elissa.

Il sourit diaboliquement, tout les moyens sont bons contre son rival d'outre-mer, et espionner ses conversations est un bon moyen de récupérer des infos. Et non, il n'était PAS DU TOUT curieux. Ou juste un peu. Bref, il s'approcha donc discrètement d'eux.

Il reconnut la voix de la brune en premier.

-Tu l'as dit à quelqu'un ?

-Non, et j'aurais préféré que personne ne le sache.

L'anglais fronça les sourcils à là réponse sèche du français. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

-Dis le. Autour de toi. Au moins à lui.

-C'est hors de question. Je compte bien faire en sorte que personne ne le sache. Je ne sais même pas comment tu a fait pour savoir.

Un long silence suivit cette phrase avant qu'elle ne reprenne brusquement, faisant sursauter Arthur.

-Bien ! Fais comme tu veux. Mais je n'approuve pas du tout la situation dans laquelle tu te met.

Elle reprit ensuite plus doucement avec un brin d'espièglerie.

-Mais oublions ça pour l'instant, d'accord ? Apparemment, Gilbert a prévu de bourrer le plus de gens possibles ce soir, je me dois de venir !

-Cette situation est mon propre choix. Mais tu as raison, oublions ça. Allons les rejoindre ! Avec un peu de chance, mon lapin y sera aussi !

Stupid frog. I am not your bloody rabbit.

Suite à cela, les deux nations sortirent du bâtiment, imités une quinzaine de minutes plus tard par un anglais extrêmement désorienté par cette conversation pour se diriger vers le bar de la ville, ou, à priori, Matthew se faisait totalement bourrer par son frère. Encouragé par un cher prussien de notre connaissance qui ne sera définitivement jamais raisonnable lorsque l'on parle d'un certain Canadien. Ou d'alcool. Alors les deux...

oOo

Quelques semaines plus tard...

-So... what are you doing here?

-Je visite Londres !

-Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ?

-Si, mais à l'époque, j'allais dans des hôtels ou je me débrouillais. Maintenant, je peux en profiter pour m'incruster chez toi !

Arthur soupira, Elissa avait décidé de venir chez lui pour quelques semaines et apparemment, il n'arriverait pas à la déloger.

Mais tant que les anglais sont heureux...

Depuis son exposition au grand jour, l'ancien empire squattait à tour de rôle chez toutes les nations. Et chacune avait confirmé quelque chose. Quand elle était là, leurs habitants et donc eux-mêmes sont plus heureux et les mariages plus nombreux pendant quelques temps. Donc bon...

Alors qu'il travaillait, il se souvint d'une chose.

-Elissa ?

-Oui ?

-Lors du dernier meeting... tu te disputais avec Francis, non ? ...Pourquoi ?

\- Oh ooooh ? Monsieur est curieux ? Jaloux ? Si c'est pas mignon.

-Je ne suis certainement pas jaloux de toi !

-Et qui a dit que ce serait de moi ?

-Shit ! Bref, ce n'était pas le sujet !

-Hm. Oui, en effet.

-Alors ?

-...Il ne voudrait pas que je t'en parle mais... bon.

Son visage devint grave et sérieux.

-Toi, tu as une brûlure au niveau de cœur, quelques estafilades par ci, par là, une grande cicatrice blanche sur ton épaule et pas mal d'autre pas vrai ?

-Co-comment le sais tu ?

-Cela fait des milliers d'année que je vit et que j'observe. Je ne suis pas débile. Bref, ce sont des conséquences de nombreuses batailles j'imagine, du grand incendie de Londres et des bombardements de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale etcaetera j'imagine ?

-...Oui.

-Bien. De même, moi, j'ai une grande cicatrice qui part du dos de mon épaule gauche jusqu'à mon ventre, retour de ma première défaite face à Rome.Et...

-Et ?

-Et rien. Chaque nation a ses propres cicatrices. Plus ou moins profondes. Les plus jeunes comme Alfred et Matthew, moins. Je pense que les pires sont celles de Kiku de 1945, et Ivan en a le plus d'entre tous. Mais Francis a également eu son lot.

-Mais-Mais je n'en ai jamais vu de graves, et vu sa tendance à exposer son corps... j'aurais du le remarquer si c'était grave.

-Il les cache. Maquillage, magie, je ne sais pas. Mais personne ne les a jamais vu. Moi je l'ai deviné et c'est pour cela que l'on s'est disputé. Je lui ai demandé de s'ouvrir plus aux autres à ne pas garder tout pour soi. As-tu déjà vu des nations abandonner leur personnalité et devenir, eh bien..., sa nation ?

-Oui... Ludwig avait de nombreuses périodes comme cela pendant la guerre. Il n'aurait jamais autorisé ou fait tout ça sinon, même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que plus tard.

-A ton avis, comment a t-il pu céder ?

-Je... ne sais pas.

-A cause d'une des ses cicatrices. Une grosse. Une puissante. Une dévastatrice. Une récente. Une humiliante. Sa première. Il était jeune. Et perdre le contrôle à cette époque...

-The First World War...

-Touché.

-Mais, et le rapport avec Francis ?

-As-tu déjà vu Francis perdre le contrôle ?

-... Les guerres Napoléonienne. Mais ce serait sa révolution qui aurait fait ça !? Pourtant, il était investi avec son peuple ! Tout s'était presque bien débrouillé.

-Au début, oui. Mais après 92...

-Alors c'est...

-Bingo. Il a été brisé par cela. Dès que Napoléon est arrivé, il a retrouvé une motivation, s'est déchaîné. Et par moment, s'est perdu. Notamment pour la mort de...

-Roman.

-Voila. Tu as tout compris. Et tu devrais savoir quoi faire.

-Je pars.

-Le prochain avion est dans 30 minutes.

Cléa observa l'anglais partir en courant. Le passé devait être révélé. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps que Francis gardait tout cela pour lui.

Et elle sourit, elle allait se faire engueuler par le français après coup. Mais ça en valait le coup.

oOo

Le vol durait 1h15. Alors, Arthur réfléchit.

A ces années de rivalités. D'amitiés. De famille. De rencontre. De douleur.

Trois ans. Cette période avait duré trois ans.

Trois ans où lui, Gilbert, Antonio, tout le monde ne regardait que les troubles que Francis causait chez eux.

Trois ans où lui-même était trop occupé à l'attaquer pour remarquer la souffrance et la folie chez la personne qu'il pensait connaître le mieux au monde.

Alors, Arthur pleura en silence. Il pleura pour Francis. Comme Francis l'avait fait pour lui pendant les trois jours. Du 6 au 9 septembre 1666.

oOo

Il pleurait toujours lorsqu'il arriva devant l'appartement typiquement parisien qu'occupait la nation française.

Il pleurait toujours lorsqu'il toqua et il pleurait toujours lorsque l'on vint lui ouvrir

-Arthur ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Attends, tu pleures ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!Viens là te réchauffer, tu vas attraper la mort. Poses toi sur le canapé en m'attendant, je vais te faire un thé !

Mais alors qu'il le guidait vers son salon, Arthur prit et immobilisa ses mains avec la sienne avant de diriger l'autre vers la nuque du blond et de dégager les cheveux qui s'y trouvait. Le français écarquilla les yeux et essaya de se dégager. Quand il y parvînt, le mal était fait, le britannique avait eu le temps d'observer la fine cicatrice qu'il cachait depuis presque 300 ans.

Le plus vieux détourna la tête quand son regard effaré croisa celui triste d'Arthur.

-Depuis combien- non ça je le sais. Souvenir des guillotines... La Terreur, pas vrai ?

Son interlocuteur rit faiblement.

-Eh bien, pour le Royaume Uni, tu connais bien l'histoire française. Elissa pas vrai ?

-Je te rappelle que j'ai vécu cette histoire avec toi. J'imagine que même tes deux idiots de meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant ?

-Tu imagines bien...

Lentement, le plus jeune se rapprocha jusqu'à être nez à nez avec lui et son regard triste planté dans le sien.

Il chuchota:

-Pourquoi...?

Il y eût un silence. Puis...

-La honte... la honte d'avoir succombé à la douleur et à la folie, pour ça...

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, immédiatement effacée par Arthur qui se rapprocha encore plus. Il posa une main sur sa joue, provoquant un frisson chez eux-deux. Il se rapprocha encore, toute timidité et mauvaise foi balayés par la tristesse et l'amour.

A un souffle de ses lèvres, il lui murmura.

-Stupid frog.

Et il l'embrassa. En premier, il y eût l'émotion d'enfin découvrir cette sensation, puis le doute, la peur, l'espoir petit à petit et enfin, lorsque le français y répondit doucement, la joie, le soulagement. Ce baiser fut salé des larmes de Francis mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne voulut se séparer jusqu'à qu'ils ne manquent d'air.

oOo

Après ce baiser et bien d'autres, ils s'étaient installés dans le salon du français et des siècles de désir inavoué s'était révélé. Ils avaient parlé. Longtemps. Avait rigolé. S'était disputés. S'étaient réconciliés. S'étaient embrassés. Encore. Ils s'aimaient. Depuis des siècles. Et ils s'aiment. Encore.

Francis observait son désormais petit-ami. Il était beau, comme toujours. Mais là tout de suite, il avait les lèvres et les joues rosies par les baisers et était plus que désirable.

Lorsqu'il s'humidifia les lèvres, le français suivit le trajet de sa langue. Et craqua.

Il se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement, étouffant le petit cri de surprise de l'autre.

Sa langue franchit rapidement le rempart qu'il avait si attentivement observé auparavant. Il joua avec l'Anglais un long moment et si passionnément que ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement. Avant de rougir avec force et de se détourner.

Francis le fixa quelques secondes, étonné, avant de lui donner un sourire empli de désirs sexuels, mélangé avec un soupçon de sadisme.

-Ooh, ronronna t-il, alors je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt gémir bien plus fort que ça..

Arthur rougit encore plus d'un coup avant qu'il ne se fasse basculer en arrière et d'être surplombé par un pays de l'amour assez excité. En voyant le sourire que celui-ci lui dédia, l'anglais décida de s'abandonner aux mains du français. Il ne le regretta pas.

En moins d'une seconde, il se retrouva torse nu, son T-shirt gisant sur le sol.

Son blond posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa longuement avant de descendre le long de la mâchoire. Il passa sur les tétons du plus jeune, lui arrachant quelques gémissements. Francis esquissa un sourire avant de continuer l'exploration du corps de son amant.

Il atteignit finalement le jean de l'anglais, qu'il déboutonna rapidement et envoya valser dans la pièce. Sa langue s'aventura sous l'élastique de son caleçon, faisant frissonner le blond, avant de changer d'avis et de finalement se poser sur le membre d'Arthur, à travers le tissu, qu'il commença à lécher et aspirer lentement. En relevant la tête il croisa le regard émeraude flouté par le désir de son amant et continua sa tâche sans le lâcher une seule seconde.

Quelques instants de délicieuse torture plus tard, Arthur exprima avec difficulté sa frustration et le français réagit au quart de tour.

Il descendit sensuellement le tissu rouge et remonta lécher le membre tendu de l'anglais sur toute sa longueur, arrachant un long gémissement au plus jeune.

Continuant sa petite affaire, il passa sa langue sur la chair qui s'offrait à lui, prenant garde à ne pas oublier un seul endroit. Et alors que son amant était presque au point de non-retour, il le prit finalement en bouche et commença des mouvements de va et viens. Sa bouche tantôt aspirait, tantôt léchait et s'occupait merveilleusement bien du blond qui sentit la jouissance venir.

Et lui être refusé.

Francis se retira sous les protestations du britannique, pour descendre plus bas et commencer à masser l'intimité de l'anglais de ses doigts agiles.

Celui-ci poussa un petit cri, plus de surprise que de douleur, quand il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer en lui.

Au deuxième, il s'agrippa à Francis et essaya de couvrir les gémissements qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Essaya. Sans réussir. Ce qui plut plutôt bien au français.

Et puis, les doigts du blond atteignirent cette petite zone si sensible. Arthur se cambra brusquement et son bassin s'enfonça de lui même sur ces doigts qui lui donnaient tant de bien. Mais il manquait quelque chose, ça ne suffisait pas, il fallait plus. Alors dans un élan de frustration, il inversa la position et se retrouva à cheval sur un français médusé qui décida de simplement sourire et de regarder ce délicieux et sensuel spectacle en première place.

L'anglais déboutonna rapidement le jean qui lui faisait obstacle, baissa le boxer et s'abaissa directement sur le sexe tendu avec un long gémissement de soulagement et de plaisir.

En entendant une telle invitation, Francis ne put attendre plus longtemps et se redressa à nouveau pour une position plus agréable pour eux deux et avança un peu plus son bassin.

Malgré son excitation, il se décida à attendre un feu vert pour commencer à bouger. C'était quelque chose qu'il respectait toujours, même si cette fois ci, il n'eut pas à l'attendre longtemps. Ce feu vert se manifesta par un coup de bassin qu'ils ressentirent tout deux au plus profond de leurs corps.

Francis enchaîna directement en soulevant les cuisses du plus jeune pour les mettre sur ses épaules et commença à le pilonner d'abord avec lenteur et délicatesse, puis de plus en plus vite, encouragé par les sons que produisaient la magnifique créature sous lui.

Arthur se perdait dans les limbes du plaisir. Le français avais décidé de lui prouver son titre de dieu du sexe et il réussissait à merveille, prouvant sans presque aucun préliminaires toutes les rumeurs qu'il avait entendu d'autant de nations que d'humains, homme ou femme.

Et cet homme là était maintenant à lui, il lui appartenait pour toujours, plus jamais personne d'autre ne connaîtrait cette sensation divine de cet être parfait en lui, ou même l'inverse. Cette pensée l'excita encore plus et alors qu'il ne pouvait déjà presque plus penser correctement, un dernier coup de bassin lui fit définitivement perdre l'esprit. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de prévenir son amant il s'était abandonné dans la jouissance.

Lorsqu'il sentit les parois de son amant se resserrer autour de lui, Francis se libéra à son tour, avant de se retirer et retomber sur le canapé... et sur un Arthur encore essoufflé et gémissant.

\- Bloody frog...tu m'écrase..

-Désolé... Endors toi, tu dois être crevé après tout ça.

-...Merci... Francis ?

-Mmm ?

-Je t'aime.

Puis il fut happé par le sommeil.

Et ce fut un français souriant qui répondit.

-T'endors pas après avoir sorti quelque chose comme ça, c'est malpoli... Je t'aime aussi Arthur.

Et le britannique sourit dans son sommeil.

oOo

À des kilomètres de là, quelque part en Angleterre, l'ancien empire Carthaginois, qui n'avait ABSOLUMENT PAS caché des micros et des caméras dans toutes les maisons des nations, cocha un point sur une liste bien mystérieuse.

-Bien. Au suivant. Maintenant, direction l'Allemagne.

oOo

 _Et voilà, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine. Vous devriez être en mesure de deviner qui seront les suivants !_

 _Alors à plus !_


	3. Un Choc

_Hello tout le monde, je décale mon jour de publication de vendredi à samedi, ce qui m arrange un peu plus. Aujourd'hui, nouveau couple, nouveau chapitre. J'essaie d'être aire du sentimentale mais je ne suis pas la plus douée au monde avec les mots, mais voilà !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

oOo

-Vee~ ! Elissa, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui ?

Elissa était, comme vous l'avez surement deviné, en Italie. Après un petit séjour à Berlin, elle avait décidé de descendre vers le Sud et de visiter Venise avec un guide professionnel. Elle se réservait Rome pour un jour où Lovino serait spécialement de bonne humeur.

-Salut Feli ! À vrai dire, tu m'as déjà montré tout ce que je voulais voir. Aujourd'hui je te laisse guider !

-Alors je vais t'emmener goûter les meilleures glaces de tout Venise ! Tu va voir, je suis ami avec le marchand, il pourra nous faire un prix !

-Très bien, alors je te suis !

Elle n'était pas la pour ne faire que du tourisme. Son plan était lancé. En espérant qu'il ne ferait pas trop de dégâts.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues de Venise, des glaces à la main, quand Feliciano manqua de tomber par terre, et pour cause :

-Zut ! Mon lacet est défait !

Il commença à sortir son téléphone avant de croiser le regard de Elissa. Il hésita une seconde avant de ranger son portable et de demander :

-Tu veux bien m'aider Elissa ?

Celle-ci sourit avant de répondre :

-Oui, bien sur !

Pour connaitre la raison de ce revirement, il nous faut revenir en arrière.

Quelque jours plus tôt, alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux, la même situation s'était produite. Alors qu'il commençait à taper un numéro, elle l'avait interrogé sur ses raisons de sortir son portable.

-Hum ? Pour appeler Ludwig et qu'il vienne m'aider !

-À faire ton lacet ? Mais, il est loin d'ici non ? Tu sais Feli, je suis parti d'Allemagne il y a 5 jours et Ludwig avait l'air très occupé ! Si tu l'appelle pour des broutilles, ça ne l'énerve pas ?

L'italien hocha la tête, penaud, et elle reprit :

-Si ça t'arrive, demande gentiment au personnes autour de toi au lieu d'appeler directement Ludwig, okay ? Je sais que tu veux le voir, mais quand même...

-D'accord ! Je ferai plus attention !

Revenons-en au présent.

Quand elle se releva et reprit sa glace, Elissa demanda :

-Dis Feli... tu es amoureux de Ludwig, non ?

Le brun écarta de grands yeux avant de paniquer :

-Quoi ?! Mais... mais..non enfin.. si mais.. Comment tu le sais ?

-Ne sous estime pas mon sens de l'observation ! Mais pourquoi ne tente-tu pas quelque chose ? Comme lui dire en face ? Enfin, si tu veux m'en parler.

Elissa se surprit à prier pour que l'italien se décide à changer d'avis et aille se déclarer dans l'heure, mais évidemment, le destin n'est pas toujours avec nous.

-Non non c'est bon... c'est juste que.. je n'ai aucune chance. Il ne se préoccupe pas de moi et me crie dessus et moi je fais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me remarque... mais ça ne marche pas. Je m'étais dis qu'au bout de 100 ans, j'arrêterai d'espérer. Ça fait 104 ans et j'espère toujours...

-Feli... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera un jour ! Je suis là pour ça !

-Merci beaucoup...

-Ne t'en fais pas comme ça !

Elle fit une petite pause avant de parcourir le parc des yeux et de repérer quelque chose.

-Tiens, c'est pas un chat là-bas ?

-Hein ? Où ça ? Où ça ?! Oh oui ! Tiens Elissa garde moi ma glace, je vais le voir !

-D'accord ! Je t'attends !

Et alors qu'il courait caresser le chat, elle sortit une petite bouteille de sa poche et versa quelque gouttes sur la glace de l'italien, en se résignant.

oOo

À la fin de la journée, alors qu'ils rentraient chez le brun, celui-ci commença à tituber.

-Hein ? Pourquoi je suis si.. fa..ti...

Il s'endormit avant de finir sa phrase et fut rattrapé de justesse par la Carthaginoise.

-Désolé Feli, ça ne durera pas longtemps...

oOo

-Général ! Général ! Il y'a un problème !

-Je vous ai déja dit de m'appeler Ludwig, bon sang ! Et que se passe-t-il ?

-Oui Géné- Ludwig ! On nous a envoyé une vidéo vous concernant !

-De quoi parle-t-elle ?

-Euuuuh, il vaut peut-être mieux que je vous laisse la regarder tout seul.

-Mmmh ? Pourquoi donc ?

-...Une sorte d'histoire de dommages collatéraux. Je vous l'ai envoyée sur votre mail privé !

Et son "secrétaire" s'éclipsa en deux secondes.

Ludwig soupira et remit son travail à plus tard pour aller consulter sa boîte mail.

Intrigué, le blond ouvrit le lien et appuya sur play.

Lorsque la première image s'afficha, son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Feliciano. Feliciano les mains et les pieds liés et les yeux bandés. Au fond d'une pièce sale. Feliciano qui ne l'avait pas appelé depuis plusieurs jours, même pour faire ses lacets.

Puis une voix retentit.

-Enchanté ! Mettons les choses au clair, ceci est un simple jeu mais quelles en sont les règles ? Vous avez trois jours pour le retrouver. Bonne chance.

Et la vidéo se stoppa.

Ludwig sauta debout et faillit lancer son presse papier contre le mur (d'où l'histoire des dommages collatéraux) avant de se reprendre. Et de réserver le prochain train pour Venise. Qui était dans 15 minutes.

Il courut. Il traversa la distance entre lui et la gare en quelque instants et sauta dans le train.

Un pays ne peut pas mourir si son territoire n'est pas menaçé.

Mais il peut souffrir, physiquement et mentalement. Par la torture.

Rien qu'à l'idée de retrouver Feliciano, SON Feliciano brisé mentalement et physiquement, il avait envie de vomir.

Il connaissait les types de psychopathe qu'abritait la Terre.

 _Il est temps que tu acceptes ce que tu ressens au fond de toi pas vrai ?_

Elissa avait raison, il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face.

Aujourd'hui, alors que la peur de le perdre nouait des entrailles jusqu'à les tordre, il les acceptait. Ses sentiments.

Feliciano était sien. Et personne ne touchait ce qui était à lui.

Personne.

oOo

Assise en face de son téléphone, Elissa guettait le coin de la rue grâce à une caméra et attendait l'arrivée d'un grand blond germanique.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus ce qu'elle faisait, mais Ludwig s'était beaucoup trop persuadé que ce qu'il ressentait était de l'amitié pour pouvoir trouver un autre moyen. C'était le plus efficace, le plus direct.

Elle changea de caméra. Feliciano s'était réveillé il y a quelques temps, avait un peu crié avant de remarquer les pâtes à côté de lui. Elle ne lui avait bandé les yeux que pour la vidéo.

Il s'était goinfré avant de s'appuyer contre le mur et de commencer à chantonner pour passer le temps, ayant compris que personne ne viendrait le voir pour l'instant et qu'il était inutile de pleurer. Mais elle sentait que sa voix tremblait et elle en était encore plus honteuse.

Gardant le son, elle appuya sur son écran afin de retourner vers la rue. Merde. Il était déjà là. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle posa deux postit et sauta par la fenêtre, se réceptionna sur le trottoir et commença à marcher innocemment sous les regards étonnés des Italiens l'entourant.

oOo

Ludwig débarqua en trombe dans le couloir. Il avisa une première porte et s'arrêta devant elle. Il y avait un postit :

 _Bravo ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a rien et est dans la prochaine salle à gauche. La clé est scotché sur la porte._

Il vérifia tout de même la première salle puis se précipita vers celle indiquée.

Il perdit plusieurs secondes à essayer de rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Il tremblait. Ça ne lui était pas arrivé depuis tellement longtemps...

Il ouvrit enfin cette porte et avança d'un pas, hésitant. Il avait peur. Peur de voir dans quel état il était.

Lorsqu'il entendit la porte, Feli sursauta :

-Ne me faites pas de mal ! Je n'ai rien fait !! J'ai de la famille en- Ludwig ?

Le blond s'approcha à grandes enjambées jusqu'à être devant lui, et se laissa tomber à genoux, serrant le brun dans ses bras. Sans dire un mot.

Il avait failli le perdre. Il avait failli le perdre. Il avait failli le perdre. Il avait failli le PERDRE ! Il avait failli perdre Feliciano !

Il sentit les larmes tomber et couler sur ses joues. Et il le serra plus fort.

Qu'est-ce que serai son monde sans lui ? Rien. Une immensité de noir, de vide. Un tourbillon infini de désespoir. Pour toujours.

Il n'osait pas l'imaginer. Il ne pourrait pas vivre comme ça. Il en mourrait.

Il le serra encore plus fort. Et fut surpris quand une voix douce et calme s'éleva.

-Ludwig... Tout va bien je suis la. Je n'ai rien. On ne m'a pas touché, je n'ai pas une égratignure. Tu peux- non, tu dois relever la tête. Entre nous deux, c'est toi le plus grand, le fort que tout le monde admire. Et c'est moi le pleurnichard qui cause des ennuis à tout le monde...

-Non ! Je ne suis pas grand ! Je ne suis pas fort ! Je suis faible, je ne peux rien faire pour sauver ceux que j'aime. Je ne mérite pas d'être ton ami.

-Si tu ne peux rien faire, alors que fais tu ici ? Tu viens tout juste de me sauver. C'est toi qui vient d'ouvrir cette porte. Pas un autre.

Tu ne mérites pas d'être mon ami ? C'est faux. Et saches que pour moi, tu est bien plus qu'un ami. Tu es mon monde entier. Tu es ce j'ai de plus cher au monde. Alors relève la tête.

Le blond lui fit finalement face, les yeux encore rouge.

-Feliciano... je peux t'embrasser ?

L'Italien ouvrit de grand yeux, muet de surprise alors qu'il reprenait :

-Surtout, si tu ne veux pas, ne te force pas d'accord ? J'ai été très égoïste de te demander cela, je comprendrais que tu sois dé-

-Ludwig. Tais-toi et embrasse moi.

Il balbutia un peu avant de se reprendre et se pencha vers les lèvres de Feliciano, lui murmurant un rare "Ich liebe dich" avant de les atteindre.

Quand ils se séparèrent, c'est le plus petit qui lui répondit.

-Ti amo, Ludwig.

En sortant de la salle, ils trouvèrent un autre postit : _Soyez heureux. Encore désolé. Elissa._

oOo

Quelques rues plus loin, la Cartaginoise éteignit son portable, enleva ses écouteurs reliés au micro posé à côté de la caméra et checka un nouveau point de sa liste.

-Allez, quelques vacances seront pas mal !


	4. Une Photo

_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre sur un couple totalement trop mignon !! J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

oOo

-Elissaaaa ! L'awesome moi veut te parler !

-Hey Gil ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien à part que tu as _enlevé_ Feliciano et causer la plus grande peur de sa vie à mon petit frère !

-Ah oui, petit détail.

-Refais plus jamais ça.

-Et je ne compte pas le refaire. C'était simplement le moyen le plus direct pour que Ludwig sorte de la grotte de déni ou il était.

-Mouais...

-Mais sérieux tu les as vu maintenant, c'est limite si Feli était pas sur les genoux de Ludwig pendant la réunion.

-T'as vuuu ! Je dois quand même te remercier, je commençais à désespérer pour ces deux là !

-Oh oui, moi aussi. Mais pourquoi tu veux me parler du coup ? Parce qu'il y a pas que ça, non ?

Ils sortaient tout juste d'un meeting s'étant déroulé en Allemagne, d'où la présence du Prussien.

Une fois arrivés dans une salle vide, ce fut ce dernier qui reprit la parole.

-Bon, en gros, comme Franny et West se sont enfin mis en couple avec j'imagine ta part des choses là dedans...

-Oui, en effet, souria-t-elle, il se peut que j'ai mis mon grain de sel dans leurs affaires, mais où veux-tu en venir ?

-Eh bien… j'aimerais que tu m'aides moi aussi. J'ai réussi à me rapprocher au fil des années mais je n'arrive pas à passer à la vitesse supérieure, ni à savoir si c'est réciproque... donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais m'aider, s'il te plaît ?

-Évidemment je le ferais avec grand plaisir, mais de toute façon, c'est déjà en cours.

-Sérieux ?

-Et oui ! Par contre, bonne chance !

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que ça risque d'être bien compliqué !

oOo

 _2 semaine plus tard, dans un petit chalet de Montréal_.

-Birdie ! C'est moi ! J'ai une question à te poser ! Tu peux venir m'ouvrir steuplait ? ... Ouhouh ! Birdie ? Je sais que t'es là ! Tu dors ? A 20 h ?

Gilbert fronça les sourcils, ça ne ressemblait à son canadien préféré de ne pas se montrer comme ça. Il testa la poignée qui était bel et bien fermée et la clé de secours n'était pas dans sa cachette habituelle.

-Birdie ? Je commence un peu à m'inquiéter là. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Ok, là Il était vraiment inquiet.

-Bon ok ! Si tu n'ouvres pas dans 15 secondes, je défonce la porte.

Le silence lui répondit et il s'éloigna de quelque pas de la porte.

-15.., 14.., 13.., 12.., 11.., 10 -Je vais vraiment le faire hein !- 9.., 8..

-C'est bon j'arrive !

La voix de Matthew était rauque et grave, comme si il avait crié ou pleurer pendant des heures, ce qui ne l'inquiète encore plus.

Et Gilbert confirma cette hypothèse lorsqu'il vu les yeux rouges et exténués du blond.

Il se passait définitivement quelque chose.

-Woaw ! Birdie, là, il va falloir m'expliquer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as fait que pleurer depuis 3 jours.

-Parce que c'est vrai.

Ah. Et le blond était définitivement de mauvais humeur.

Et sur ces mots, il retourna dans son salon où il s'installa dans son canapé, sous une couette, un pot de glace à la main.

Lorsque l'albinos le suivit, il écarquilla les yeux face aux pots de glaces et de sirop d'érable vides qui étaient éparpillé sur le sol.

-Ok. Là, c'est chaud. Je te connais tu n'aurais jamais terminé tes réserves de sirop d'érable si il n'y avait pas un gros problème. Donc tu vas lâcher ce pot de glace et tu vas tout m'expliquer. On t'a encore confondu avec ton frère ? Ton équipe de hockey a perdu ? Ce qui, entre nous, est juste impossible. Donc ? Qu'elle qu'il y'a ? L'awesome moi à fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il lança un regard vraiment inquiet vers le Canadien, qui baissa les yeux avant de pointer l'index avec regret vers un bout de papier posé sur le coin de la table et de se détourner. L'albinos s'y dirigea immédiatement et le ramassa.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Une photo ? ... Et merde... Pourquoi de tout le monde, il a fallu que ce soit toi ? …Bien sûr, c'est un coup d'Elissa... Bah, elle m'avait prévenu. Je suis pas du tout awesome sur ce coup là.

-A..alors cette photo n'est pas truqué ni rien ? Tu sors vraiment avec Ivan ? Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ?

Le Prussien regarda la photo où on le voyait embrasser le grand Russe et soupira.

-Écoute... non cette photo n'est pas truquée.

D'un coup, le blond s'effondra sur lui-même.

Puis, sa voix tremblante s'éleva.

-Dans ce cas tu n'as rien à faire ici ! Pars !

-Attends Birdie ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir ! Cette photo doit dater de 1970 au moins, c'est à peu près l'époque ou nous étions encore ensemble.

Il vit une tête blonde pointé de sous la couverture.

-Encore ?

-Oui, encore. Tiens fais moi un peu de place Birdie, l'histoire que je vais te raconter est assez longue pour que mes awesomes jambes aient la flemme de me porter.

oOo

-Alors... je pense que tout commence en 1945. C'est à ce moment là que West et moi avons été séparé. Je suis donc parti chez Ivan. On se connaissait depuis qu'on était gamin et on s'attaquait dès qu'on le pouvait. On ne se supportait pas, mais cette...je ne vois pas trop comment dire... cette haine? bref, elle s'est transformée en attirance. Une attirance assez forte pour que l'on croie que c'était de l'amour. On avait tout les deux été plus ou moins seul ou rejeté durant notre jeunesse, tu dois le savoir. Lui par l'hiver, moi par mon albinisme. On s'est reconnu l'un en l'autre.

Donc naturellement, on s'est mis ensemble vers les années 60.

À ces mots, Matthew se renfrogna et se recroquevilla sous la couette. Gilbert lui sourit et l'attira contre lui en continuant.

-Puis, il y'a un évènement qui a tout bouleversé chez moi. C'était en janvier 82, tu t'en souviens ? C'était la première fois que le meeting se déroulait chez lui, il avait toujours refusé que ton frère ne pose un orteil dans son pays, et c'était réciproque. Enfin bon, pendant ce meeting, je m'ennuyais et me baladais devant la salle quand tu es sorti. J'étais de vraiment de mauvaise humeur parce que West était pas venu et j'avais bien envie de frapper ton frère pour ça. Là tu étais sorti et tu avais sursauté en me voyant. J'avais trouvé ça adorable et je t'avais demandé ce que tu faisais là. Tu m'avais expliqué que tu t'ennuyais et que comme on ne te voyait pas, tu avait pu sortir tranquillement pour aller te balader. On avait fini par passer l'après-midi ensemble. Je m'étais vraiment amusé ! C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que j'avais autant rigolé en une journée.

-Oui... Tu avais trébuché dans la neige et je ne te voyais plus à cause de tes cheveux et du manteau blanc que tu portais. Tu m'avais fait une de ces peur.

-Yep ! Je m'en souviens t'était super trop mignon quand t'étais inquiet. Tu l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Mignon, je veux dire.

Le Canadien rougit et se colla un peu plus au Prussien, qui prit cela comme la fin de la pause souvenir.

-Quelques mois après ça, je me suis engueulé avec Ivan. On s'est mutuellement reproché beaucoup de chose. En particulier, que l'on aimait quelqu'un d'autre. Tous les deux. On s'est finalement séparé. D'ailleurs, depuis, on est revenu au stade où l'on ne se supporte plus du tout ! Et on ne s'est presque plus parler depuis la réunification avec West. Après cette dispute, j'ai repensé à ce qu'il avait dit. Il avait raison, je n'étais plus attiré par lui pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais profondément tombé amoureux. Cette personne occupait toutes mes pensées tout le temps. Je comprenais enfin la différence entre « amour » et « attirance ». Cette personne, c'était toi. Depuis ce jour là, je t'aime Birdie.

Il se tourna alors vers le blond, en attente d'une réponse.

Celui-ci avait écarquillé les yeux au fur et à mesure de sa déclaration et les larmes commençaient à apparaître.

L'albinos paniqua brusquement :

-Woaw ! Birdie, ça va ? Je suis désolé d'avoir dit tout ça. Je voulais juste tout lâcher pour une fois. Je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles pas de moi.

Le Canadien l'ignora complètement :

-Mais... alors ce que tu as demandé à Elissa... c'était par rapport à moi ?

-Tu nous a écouté ? Et oui, c'était pour toi, parce que je ne trouvais pas de moyen de me déclarer. D'ailleurs je suis à peu près sûr que c'est elle qui a pris cette photo et qui te l'a envoyé. Elle nous fait vraiment baver mais bon, j'imagine que ça devait sortir, j'aurais pas pu te le cacher plus longtemps.

Le plus âgé ria nerveusement avant de tourner la tête et de contempler le sourire calme de celui en face de lui.

-Gilbert... je t'aime aussi... il n'y a aucune raison de stresser.

-Ah ok, je comprends tu sais...attends...VRAIMENT ?!

-Oui.

-Birdie, bordel, je t'aime.

Il lui attrapa alors la nuque et remonta sa tête pour aller planter ses lèvres contre les siennes, entamant un long baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ce fut Matthew qui reprit la parole.

-En fait, tu as toqué tout à l'heure en voulant me demander quelque chose, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai ! En fait, j'ai posé la question aux trois italiens, Roméo s'est discrètement échappé, Lovino m'a crié dessus et Feliciano m'a dit d'aller voir West.

Donc j'y vais mais il ne me répond pas et rougit à la place. Du coup je suis venu te voir ! Votre mèche, là, elle fait quoi ?

Le blond mit quelques secondes a comprendre où il voulait en venir, puis sa tête émit un « pouf ! » et il devint complètement rouge, comme une tomate.

Il détourna le visage et marmonna une phrase incompréhensible.

-Hein ? Euh.. tu pourrais parler plus fort parce que là, même mes awesomes oreilles n'ont rien entendu.

-C'est.. une de nos... zones érogènes les plus sensibles...

Alors, Gilbert esquissa un grand souvenir sadique.

-Vraiment ? Tu es sûr ? Moi je ne sais pas si je peux te croire. Je vais devoir vérifier par moi même ! Kesesesese !

\- Hein ? Non, non ! Euh.. Gilbert? Tu me fais peur la ?... Aaah~ n-non !

oOo

Finalement, ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le lit du Canadien, nus et n'allait pas tarder à sombrer dans le sommeil.

-Au fait, Gil ? Tu vois cette photo ?

-Hmmm ? Oui ?

-Alfred aussi l'a reçu.

-Vraiment ? Hâte de voir la relation entre lui et Ivan au prochain meeting alors...

-Oui. Il faudra qu'on remercie Elissa aussi.

-Ouaip, elle m'a bien aidée sur ce coup ! Mais pour l'instant dormons ! Allez viens Birdie, on parlera demain.

-Compris. Alors à demain Gilbert.

-À demain Birdie.

oOo

Quelque part, au Japon...

-Héhé, de rien !

Un portable sonna.

-Oui Allô ?

-Elissaaaaaaaaaaa ! Il faut que tu m'aides !!!!

-Alfred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

La conversation prit un peu de temps où la brune souriait de plus en plus avant de terminer.

-Bon allez, vas-y ! Je te soutiens de loin !

Elle raccrocha. Avant de crier.

-KIKU !!! Viens voir, on va avoir du nouveau chez Ivan !!

oOo

Hey ! Et voilà, à la semaine prochaine ! Vous avez très sûrement deviné quel couple sera à l'honneur !


	5. Une Même Photo

Hello again, petit retard de quelques heures mais toujours la !

Petit warning d'un lemon sauvage mais vous pouvez bien évidemment le passer. Je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise dessus '

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !

oOo

Lorsque Alfred reçut la photo, il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait. Et ça l'enervait : un héros n'avait jamais de doute.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il voyait les deux nations européennes s'embrasser.

Donc, au bout de trois jours de cogitations intense sans grand résultat, il décida de se faire aider.

Il pensa à Matthew, mais il savait qu'il avait reçu la même photo que lui. Et comme il connaissait son frère par cœur, il était certain de retrouver un zombie dévasté par le chagrin et shooté au sirop d'érable, ou un canadien nu dans un lit avec l'un des deux personnages de la photo.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne voulait rencontrer aucun des deux cas.

Ensuite, il pensa à Arthur et Kiku, mais le premier se moquerait directement de lui et le deuxième ne saurait pas bien lui expliquer et s'emmelerait.

Puis, il pensa à Elissa. C'était une "experte" et elle ne se moquerait pas (peut-être) et pourrait lui expliquer clairement.

Donc il l'appela.

-Allo ?

-Elissaaaaaaaaaa ! Il faut que tu m'aides !!!!!

-Alfred ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Alors voilà, j'ai reçu une photo anonyme où l'on voyait cette saleté de communiste et mon futur beau-frère s'embrasser, d'ailleurs j'étais pas au courant du tout et en plus la photo est même pas truquée et comme c'est arrivé par lettre je peux pas remonter et voir qui me l'a envoyé et je ne comprends rien à ce que je ressens !

-Oula, d'abord calme toi. Ivan et Gilbert ? Ouais ça me semble normal. Dans ce genre de cas, il faut-

-Attend un moment, comment ça, ça te semble normal ?

-Je te rappelle que je suis une pro en relation surtout parmi les nations, tu leur demandera. Bref, je disais, il faut procéder par élimination. Est-ce que tu ressens du dégoût ou de la haine ?

-Non je ne pense pas...

-Ouais, ça m'aurait aussi étonné. Alors de l'amitié, du bonheur pour eux ?

-AH NON !

-Donc tu n'approuves pas leur relation... peut-être que tu es jaloux ?

-Hein... non.. je pense pas que ce soit ça...

-Eh bien moi si. Mais de qui ? Ivan et toi ne vous appréciez apparemment pas du tout, donc ce serait plus de lui que tu serais jaloux, mais je sais que tu n'apprécie pas spécialement...

-Mais je te dis que je suis pas jaloux ! Je n'aime pas Ivan, c'est mon pire ennemi, il est toujours contre moi, à se moquer de moi et-

-Même après la fin de la guerre froide ?

-Bah oui ! Enfin... Moins qu'avant... Et plus pour rigoler qu'autre chose... Mais je ne l'aime pas !

-Bon bon... d'accord. Alors tu serais.. déçu ? Que celui que tu connais par cœur t'ai caché sa relation avec quelqu'un qu'il semble détester ?

-Yes ! Ça doit être ça !! Merci Elissa ! Mais euh... je fais quoi du coup ?

-Eh bien va le voir et demande lui des explications.

-Compris ! Merci beaucoup ! On se revoit au prochain meeting !

-Bon allez vas-y ! Je te soutiens de loin ! Mais le déni c'est mal.

Et elle raccrocha.

L'américain bougonna un petit bois de temps contre l'ancien empire et décida de partir la journée suivante, vu l'heure qu'il était, et en profita pour faire ses affaires. Et, dès l'aube du lendemain , il sauta dans le premier avion pour Moscou.

oOo

Ivan travaillait tranquillement dans son bureau. Cela faisait 5 heures qu'il était plongé dans la paperasse et était passablement énervé contre à peu près tout son gouvernement qui faisait n'importe quoi et lui remettait tout sur le dos. Il venait de finir un énième rapport et comptait se prendre enfin une pause avant de pouvoir reprendre et finir. Malheureusement pour lui, il entendit les pas rapides et énergiques très caractéristique de la dernière personne qu'il voulait voir maintenant qui se rapprochaient et il sut qu'il n'aurait pas sa pause. En soupirant, il se résigna et commença la lecture d'un autre papier.

Aussi, lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, Alfred déboula en défonçant la porte, on ne lui reprochera pas la veine qui battait sur son front et son aura de meurtre malgré le grand sourire qu'il affichait, car il avait une excellente raison.

On pourrait même le féliciter pour son sang froid. Il sourit donc froidement à la superpuissance en relevant la tête rapidement avant de retourner à ses papiers.

-Hey ! Le ruskoff ! Je suis venu te demander quelque chose.

Le russe releva lentement la tête et lui re-sourit, toujours aussi froidement :

-Et quoi donc ? Sache que si ce n'est rien du tout, je t'expédie par la fenêtre et j'envoie la facture pour la porte à ton gouvernement. Je bosse moi, contrairement à toi.

-Explique moi ça !

Il colla alors la fameuse photo sous le nez du Russe, qui arrêta brusquement de sourire et se mit à marmonner en réfléchissant à qui aurait pu la prendre.

-Qui aurait pu... une nation...mais c'était le bordel à ce moment là un peu partout... un des gamins ? Non, pas de motifs... alors... évidemment...Elissa, j'aurais du m'en douter... Kolkolkol la prochaine fois que je la croise, elle a intérêt à courir vite.

-Eh ! Arrête de marmonner dans ton coin et explique moi cette photo !

-Eh bien. Comme tu peux le voir, c'est une photo de Gilbert et moi qui nous embrassons.

-Ça je le sais ! Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi vous vous embrassez et pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis au courant !

-Pourquoi, c'est parce que l'on a été ensemble pendant la guerre froide et si tu n'es pas au courant, c'est parce que on ne voulait pas le dévoiler. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas à te rendre de rapport complet de ma vie. Et de toute façon, même si on l'avait dit, tu étais bien trop occupé avec ton nombril pour que tu ne te rendes compte de ce qu'il se passait.

-Hein ? Ce n'est même pas vrai !

-Si, et tu le sais, enfin bon. Maintenant que tu as ta réponse, barre-toi.

-Attends ! Je veux les détails ! Vous vous êtes mis ensemble quand ? Quand est-ce que ça a fini ? Pourquoi ?

-Et pourquoi je te répondrais ? On dirait vraiment un interrogatoire et je déteste ça.

-Car on ne dit pas non à un héros et que sinon tu retournes à ta paperasse !

Il fit un grand sourire supérieur et pointa la dite-paperasse.

-Non.

-Hein ? Comment ça non ? Hé ! Retourne pas travailler ! Je veux savoir ! Allez quoi ! Dude allez !

-Si je te le dit tu arrêteras de me faire chier ?

-Oui !

-On est resté ensemble des années 60 aux années 80 et on a rompu parce que l'on s'est disputé.

-Vous vous êtes disputés pour quoi ?

Le plus vieux soupira.

-On aimait tout les deux quelqu'un d'autre.

Pour l'autre albinos, c'est Matve, d'ailleurs, il a intérêt à avoir réglé cette merde, vu comment il était... Ah ! Le coup de la photo, bien-sûr. Elissa va devoir courir vraiment très vite.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'existence de cette personne aimée par le russe, Alfred sentit quelque chose en lui remuer, ce qu'il s'empressa de dénier en esprit. Pourtant, cette fois ci, et malgré lui, il resta accroché à cette réaction et ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher de poser la fameuse question : « Et toi, tu aimes qui ? » qui fut suivi d'un long silence et d'un changement de sujet plutôt... déstabilisant. Principalement pour lui :

-Et donc, Alfred ? Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Et réponds à ma question.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cela t'intéresse tant que ça ? Répondit le Russe en évitant volontairement la deuxième partie de la question. Très bien, je ne t'ai rien dit, mais pourquoi je te l'aurais dit et en quoi cela te concerne ? Tu me méprises, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'intéresses à mes relations ? La seule raison valable serait la jalousie, tu ne pense pas ? Mais de qui ?

-Mais je vous dit que je ne suis pas jaloux ! Et encore moins de cet imbécile d'allemand !

-Prussien, pas allemand. Il t'engueulerait si il était là. Mais je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir précisé son nom. Tu aurais pu être jaloux de moi...

Le blond se figea quand il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trahi tout seul.

Le russe se leva et marcha tranquillement avec un grand sourire innocent et sadique vers l'américain qui commença à reculer tout en parlant :

-Mais..., mais je te dis que je ne suis pas jaloux!

Son dos rencontra le mur.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas crédible... alors dis-moi... pourquoi serait tu jaloux de Gilbert ? Est-ce que tu-

-Et alors ?! Je n'ai pas le droit ?! Je savais que ça allait se terminer comme ça, je n'aurais jamais du venir ici !

-Pas le droit de quoi ?

-A ton avis ? De tomber amoureux de son pire enne-shit !

Il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et releva son regard vers le plus grand. Constatant que celui-ci ne parlait pas et le piégeait contre le mur avec ses bras, il reprit :

-Cela fait des années que je me persuade que c'est faux, que je ne ressens PAS tout ça envers toi et PAF ! une photo et des décennies de déni qui partent en fumée !

... Bon, c'est bon vas-y moque toi un bon coup de moi et laisse moi partir.

-Pourquoi je me moquerais ?

-Hein ? Eh bien, parce que je suis tombé pour quelqu'un que je détestais il y a quelques années...

-Tout à l'heure, tu parlais de décennies de déni, pour moi, c'est des décennies de restreinte. Alors hors de question de me moquer de toi et de te laisser filer comme ça.

Quand le russe croisa son regard avec le sien après cette tirade, Alfred fut parcouru par un frisson de- non ça il n'était pas sûr de vouloir mettre des mots dessus. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres en face de lui, chose qu'il avait toujours réussi à éviter de faire depuis un certain temps, et ne s'en détachèrent plus. Ils se rapprochèrent tous les deux l'un de l'autre puis, alors que seuls quelques centimètres ne séparaient leur bouche, Alfred s'arrêta.

-Je ne veux pas que tu fasses cela en aimant quelqu'un d'autre.

Ivan soupira :

-A ton avis, par restreinte je voulais dire quoi ? Cela fait dizaines d'années que j'attend ce moment, ne me le gâche pas.

Et il attrapa la nuque de l'américain, afin de venir coller ses lèvres aux siennes. S'ensuivit un long baiser attendu depuis longtemps. Le blond était totalement rouge quand il se sépara, essoufflé, de sa Némésis.

-Woah, c'était...

-Ce n'était rien par rapport à ce que je vais te faire si tu restes avec ce visage là, plus longtemps.

Alfred frissonna en entendant l'intonation du russe. Sa voix était descendit d'un ton dans les graves et était bien trop excitante pour son bien.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que de son côté, Ivan était crevé, que son self-control s'en retrouvait considérablement réduite et que de son point de vue, l'américain était encore rouge du baiser et extrêmement désirable. Alors, quand il vit le désir secouer le blond en face de lui à l'écoute de sa voix, il arrêta de se retenir.

Il le prit sur son épaule et le transporta vers sa chambre sous ses (faibles) protestations. Au diable la paperasse.

Il jeta l'américain sur son lit avant de le suivre et de le surplomber. Il planta son regard dans le sien et sourit largement quand le blond détourna les yeux en rougissant, intimidé par le désir qu'il devinait chez le russe.

Puis ce dernier se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Ne t'étonnes pas si tu as la voix cassée et si tu n'arrive plus à marcher demain, da ?

Et il lui mordit le lobe, provoquant un sursautement accompagné d'un rougissement. Il lécha la morsure avant de descendre lentement sa langue dans son cou, en prenant le temps de le marquer.

Alfred était à lui. Point barre.

Il enleva la veste, puis le haut de celui en dessous de lui et les jeta sur le sol. Son manteau ne tarda pas à les rejoindre. Il passa finalement sa main sur le torse du blond, dont la respiration s'était remarquablement accélérée, et le caressa lentement, commençant au ras de son jean, passant même le doigt sous son bouton, avant de remonter, explorant progressivement les hanches puis les côtes, s'attardant sur son nombril, qu'il s'amusa à titiller pour finalement atterrir sur les pectoraux de l'américain, qu'il survola rapidement pour atterrir sur ses tétons.

Le dit-américain, avait déjà la respiration irrégulière et réussit l'exploit de ne pas gémir alors que son corps était en train d'être explorée. Exploit qui s'envola dès que le russe eut posé ses doigts sur ses tétons, zone sensible pour lui, héritage d'un certain anglais. Un long gémissement s'échappa et résonna dans son corps et celui du russe, qui sourit.

Surpris par lui-même, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper plus de sons gênants alors qu'Ivan caressait seulement son corps, sans appliquer plus de pression.

Il vit alors son futur amant se pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, dirigeant le ballet se déroulant dans leur bouche. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond put clairement entendre :

-Ne te retiens pas. Je veux t'entendre gémir.

Et il prit un de ses bouts de chair entre ses doigts et le tordit délicatement.

Le long gémissement qui suivit l'encouragea à recommencer. Alors que sa main gauche s'amusait donc avec un côté du torse, variant les plaisirs entre tirer, tordre, appuyer, caresser voir griffer, sa bouche se porta vers le côté droit, où il prit en bouche son deuxième bout de chair, commençant par jouer avec par sa langue avant de mordre doucement ce qui s'offrait à lui, accentuant les gémissements que l'américain tentait tout de mêmes de retenir, par fierté.

Sa main droite put ensuite descendre enlever le jean du blond, libérant ainsi un minimum la pression exercée par celui-ci et par son caleçon sur l'érection qui était déjà bien présente.

Il délaissa ensuite le haut du corps pour se diriger vers le sud, où il vira le caleçon à motif (on se demande lequel) avant de prendre son membre à pleine paume.

Cette fois-ci, Alfred ne retint pas ses gémissements, les laissant envahir délicieusement les oreilles de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Homme qui lui envoyait des regards remplit de luxure alors qu'il bougeait sa main lentement et qui entreprit d'explorer minutieusement le cou de l'américain par sa bouche, puis par sa langue. Il releva finalement la tête et lui sourit sensuellement .

Comment est-ce qu'on peut-être aussi sexy et sadique à la fois ? C'est ce que se demanda Alfred avant de sentir son membre être pris en bouche par le russe.

Il s'arc-bouta. God. C'était beaucoup trop bon. Il se sentait beaucoup trop bien. Au fur et à mesure que la cadence accéléra, il sentit son esprit partir et ses gémissements, qui étaient à deux pas des cris, étaient omniprésents dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il avait les yeux vitreux et que l'orgasme n'allait sûrement pas tarder, plus rien. Il emit un gémissement de frustration qui fut vite étouffé par une paire de lèvres qui se collèrent aux siennes.

Le baiser s'intensifia rapidement, si bien qu'il sentit à peine le doigt qu'on passait en lui. Le deuxième passa moins bien, et des larmes envahirent ses yeux bleus. Le russe s'empressa de les faire disparaître et attendit ensuite que le jeune homme se détente tout en le distrayant. Soit en recommençant de langoureux mouvements sur son membre.

Cette technique porta ses fruits et il put entamer des mouvements de ciseau et même entrer un troisième doigts.

Très vite, les gémissements du blond avait repris et celui-ci était maintenant rouge de désir et attendait la suite des événements, en essayant sans succès de s'appuyer plus sur les doigts en lui.

-Ivan... vas-y...

-Hmmm...je ne suis pas sur...

-Grouille-toi, shit !

-Il faut que je reconsidère la question...

Alfred le fusilla du regard, sachant très bien ce que le russe voulait.

Malgré tout, ce fut lui qui abandonna le premier.

-Je.. t'en supplie..

L'argenté réagit au quart de tour et le pénétra immédiatement, ayant enlevé ses vêtements sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive, et fit crier celui en dessous de lui.

La douleur et la luxure se mélangeait sur son visage et dans ses yeux, et rapidement, lorsque sa prostate fut atteinte, toute douleur le quitta. Ne laissant que le plaisir à l'état pur.

Il cria de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'Ivan faisait un mouvement, toute gêne ayant disparu au profit de la luxure. Ce crescendo monta de plus en plus, ne semblât ne pas vouloir s'arrêter jusqu'à que le russe, au bord également de la jouissance, ne se pencha sur lui et lui murmura tout bas, dans son oreille, un je t'aime presque inaudible, faisant jouir Alfred instantanément, en emmenant son amour avec lui au septième ciel.

Quelque minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'endormir, Alfred murmura :

-C'est pas cool pour un héros de ne plus pouvoir ni marcher ni parler.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être un héros tout les jours.

-Mais... si je ne le faisait pas, comment pourrait-tu me remarquer.

-Je te remarquerai tout le temps Alfred...

Et ces sur ces douces paroles que les deux amants s'endormirent.

oOo

-Oh mon dieu, ces deux là sont beaucoup trop mignon pour mon cœur !!

-C'est bon ? Ils ont finalement conclu ?

-Hey Kiku ! Oui c'est bon ! Et merci encore de me laisser squatter comme ça !

-Ce n'est rien Garcia-san. Et puis c'est moi qui devrait vous être reconnaissant de me montrer ainsi vos réussites.

-Ahahah ! Mais ce n'est rien du tout ! Je les partage également avec Élizavéta ! Et je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Elissa, comme tout le monde !

-D'accord, G-...Elissa-san. D'ailleurs j'imagine que vous repartez bientôt ?

-Eh non ! Actuellement je n'ai rien à faire du coup je vais me balader dans Tokyo ! Ne t'étonnes pas si le taux de mariage des prochains mois augmente fortement ! Allez, à tout à l'heure !

-A tout à l'heure, Elissa-san ! J'ai hâte d'assister à tout ces mariages.

Puis, alors qu'elle disparaissait, au bout de la rue, le japonais se retourna et s'installa devant l'ordinateur encore allumé.

-Bon, enregistrons la dernière heure des caméras de Moscou.

oOo

Voili voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la semaine prochaine !


	6. Une Chanson

_Hello ! Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Et nous arrivons déjà à la moitié de cette fanfiction (ça me fait VRAIMENT bizarre (qui a crié le vraiment dans sa tête ?)) ! Bref, je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et bonne lecture !_

 _Ps : Désolé du retard, j'étais dans l'impossibilité formelle de me connecter à une quelconque forme de wifi pendant deux jours... Encore désolé !_

oOo

-Buuuuuuuuh ! La vie est horrible !!

-Allez ! Courage Tonio ! Ça va forcément s'arranger !!!

-N'importe quoi ! Je vais finir mes pauvres jours vieux et seul !!!!

-Mais non !! L'awesome moi va trouver un moyen génial de t'aider !!!

-Ma vie est nuuuulle !

Le Bad touch trio, car c'était bien eux, était réunis dans un petit bar espagnol où l'hispanique les avait invité afin de pouvoir se plaindre tranquillement à ses deux meilleurs amis.

Et même si le brun n'avait qu'une seule bouteille vide devant lui, Francis avait d'office été désigné pour raccompagner ses deux amis totalement bourré dans quelques heures. Car de toute façon, Gilbert finit toujours bourré et Antonio était là POUR être bourré, alors...

-Francis, Gilbert, Antonio ? C'est bien vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites la ?

-Hallo Elissa !

-Eh bien, Tonio nous a invité afin de pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort en se noyant dans l'alcool.

-Hmm ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Lovi ne veut pas de moaaaaaa !

-Hein ?

-Son italien l'a encore rembarré et hier il a appris que l'awesome moi et Franny étions tout les deux en couple, d'ailleurs merci, alors...

-Ah. Je vois. Bon eh bien je vais m'incruster à votre table alors.

-Vas-y ne te gêne pas. Et toi, pourquoi tu es là ?

-Comme lui. Pour déprimer sur mon sort ! Et quoi de mieux que l'alcool pour ça !

-Souvenirs de nation ?

-Oui, malheureusement... Un vieil amour perdu... Vous devez connaître Hannibal... Le plus grand stratège de l'Antiquité selon moi...continua Elissa avec un sourire triste. J'ai combattu des années à ses côtés, les plus belles de ma vie, et je n'ai jamais réussi à l'oublier même après ma chute et sa mort...

-D'ailleurs, Elissa... J'ai toujours voulu te demander... Comment cela s'est passé quand tu as disparu ? Parce que moi, j'ai été dissous mais en soi mon peuple et mon territoire sont devenu une partie de West, puis je suis devenu une micro-nation chez Mattie, mais toi, tu as été totalement anéantie...

-...Je n'aime pas trop parler de tout ça... Je vous raconterai tout ce qu'il s'est passé un jour. Mais je pense que c'est la pire chose pouvant arriver à une nation.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... Son visage se peignit d'un air de telle douleur que les trois autres en frissonnèrent. J'ai perdu toute ma population d'un coup. Toutes les personnes se nommant comme puniques ont toutes été tuées en quelques heures. Mon essence même de vie a disparu. Et je n'ai pas disparu... J'ai sentit chaque personne mourir les unes après les autres.

Les trois nations écarquillèrent les autres. Pendant les guerres, alors qu'une grande partie de leur population mourrait, ils le sentait, ils souffraient, mais jamais cela n'avait été la totalité entière de leur population, de ces petites étoiles en eux qui faisaient qu'ils existaient.

Elissa reprit.

-Plus précisément, dites-vous que durant ma défaite et ma retraite, tout mes territoires ont été annexés à Rome.

Je n'ai donc pas souffert puisque ma population ne mourrait pas.

Mais à la fin, il ne restait plus que ma ville, Carthage, mon cœur, mon âme. Et là, ils ont tué tout les habitants. Tous sans exception, femmes et enfants compris.

Il y avait à peu près 1 million de personnes dans cette ville. Tous étaient 1 millionième de mon âme.

D'un coup, un million d'étoile se sont éteintes en moi. Toute ma population est morte d'un coup.

Et avec elle, mon âme.

J'étais vide, il n'y avait plus personne.

La brune affichait un sourire douloureusement triste.

-C'est ce que j'ai subi. Je tiens à ce que personne d'autre ne puisse continuer à vivre en ayant connu cette douleur.

Ça fait des siècles que je me bat pour. Je n'ai pas pu en empêcher certain, mais au moins tout ces représentants ont pu disparaître et se reposer...

Un silence religieux accueilli ses paroles.

Puis, elle se reprit, se tapota les joues et s'exclama :

-Bon ! Inutile de déprimer encore plus ! Serveur ! 4 chopes de bières s'il vous plait !

-Euh...non non je ne bois pas, je vais devoir tous vous ramener après.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Francis, j'avais prévu le coup. La quatrième est pour moi !

Et le français soupira, comprenant qu'il aurait une personne de plus à s'occuper ensuite.

oOo

-Eh-hic! Tonio ! t'inquiète pour Lovhic ! Je suis sûre qu'il va hic! te pardonner !

-Mais comment... Meme mes tomates n'ont pas marchéééé...

-Tu le verras par hic!toi même. Je m'occupe hic !de tout.

-Euuh attend Tonio... l'amesowe moi est déjà passé entre... entre ces griffes et je peux te dire qu'elle est vraiment, mais vraiment sadique.

-Gil. Assis-toi. Tu n'arrives même plus à dire awesome correctement ! Et Tonio, arrête de pleurer sur ma chemise. Elissa... Je peux plus rien pour toi mais DESCEND DE CETTE TABLE !

-Oui papa hic!Francis !

Le-dit Francis leva les yeux au ciel, il allait encore galérer à les ramener...

Il soupira de nouveau quand Antonio s'effondra sur la table, sous les rires de la jeune femme.

-Allez Franny ! Encore une bouteille ! C'est que ...que du bon ! Kesesesese !

oOo

-Mal à la tête !!!

-Salut Tonio ! Mauvaise gueule de bois ?

-Shhhhhh ! Parle moins fort ! Et pourquoi t'es autant en forme alors que t'es plus petite que moi et que t'as bu plus ?!?

-J'ai juste quelque siècles de plus que toi ! Ahah !

-Ouais ouais...

-Fait gaffe, Lovino déteste te voir dans cet état ! Si il se pointe tu risque de mal finir...

-De toute façon, il ne veut plus me voir, soupira t-il. Comment compte tu arranger ça ?

-Je préférerais garder ça secret mais j'ai besoin d'un coup de pouce de ta part... Pour le 26.

L'espagnol sursauta.

-Quoi ?! Mais... comment tu sais ? Même Gil et Francis ne sont au courant que depuis 2 semaines à peine ! ...Et d'ailleurs ils sont où ?

-Ludwig et Arthur sont passé les chercher. Et je l'ai appris par hasard.

-Et que veux tu que je fasse ?

-Eh bien...

oOo

-Putain de merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris d'accepter de venir ! Et où est cette putain de place ! Tain !

Eh oui, c'est bien Lovino qui parle si gracieusement, comme vous avez sûrement pu le deviner.

Il y a une semaine, Elissa s'était gentiment incrusté chez lui -par gentiment je veux dire qu'elle a du défoncer la porte car il refusait de lui ouvrir mais passons.

Et pendant trois jours non-stop, elle l'avait harcelée pour qu'il la retrouve ce jour même sur une place de Guernica, en Espagne car elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

Ses principaux arguments étant qu'il devait refaire sa réserve de tomate et que de toute façon, elle l'emmènerai de force si il refusait (et non ce n'était pas du tout pour ensuite se réconcilier avec Antonio qu'il avait accepté !).

Et donc le voilà au milieu de cette putain de ville espagnole à chercher une putain de place de merde.

-Putain, enfin j'y suis ! Bon où est l'autre brune là ? Et pourquoi il y a autant de monde !? Y a une fête ou quoi ?

-Heureuse d'avoir une telle description de ta part. Rigola Elissa, en surgissant de nulle part.

Jamais Lovino n'avouerait qu'il avait sursauté.

-Ah bah enfin putain.

-Si il y a autant de monde c'est parce qu'aujourd'hui, il y a un concert un peu spécial !

-Et ?

-Personne ne sait qui est le chanteur ! Mais tout les ans à cette date là, il apparaît sur cette place et se met à chanter.

Il y a une rumeur comme quoi il ne vieillirait pas ou que c'est un fantôme parce que l'on a des preuves que cette tradition remonte à la guerre froide voir avant ! En tout cas, c'est ce que m'on raconté les habitants d'ici !

-Ah ok cool. Et qu'est-ce que je fous la ?

-Tu va écouter avec moi ! Bon allez, ça va bientôt commencer.

-Ouais ouais c'est ça. Si tu penses que je vais rester tranquillement à écouter ton putain de chanteur alors tu- Eeeh!

En rigolant, la brune l'avait poussé en plein dans la foule et évidemment, pile en arrivant vers le centre de la place, un projecteur s'alluma sur un brun avec une guitare, à quelques mètres de lui.

Aussitôt, toutes les personnes autour s'éloignèrent de quelque pas et formèrent un cercle autour de lui.

Étant poussé vers l'arrière, Lovino ne vit pas le visage du chanteur et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste se barrer d'ici. Tant pis pour Elissa. Mais la foule était déjà trop compacte.

Alors qu'il se démenait pour sortir, le brun commença à chanter.

Il se figea au beau milieu d'une insulte bien senti. Il connaissait cette voix.

En trente secondes, il fut au bord du cercle. Plus rapide dans un sens que dans l'autre.

Antonio. Assis sur le rebord de la fontaine éteinte, une guitare à la main en train de chanter en espagnol.

Bordel c'est super sexy.

Il rougit à cette pensée et se reprit directement. Qu'est-ce qu'Antonio faisait la ?

C'était lui le chanteur inconnu ? Ça expliquerait qu'il soit le même depuis des années.

Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi cette chanson était aussi triste bordel de merde !?

Ça lui donnait envie de pleurer !

Merde alors !

À la fin de la chanson, l'hispanique releva la tête et sourit tristement -ce qui brisa le cœur de Lovi- à la foule qui applaudissait vivement.

-Merci à tous. Cette journée, tout le monde la connaît. Chaque famille espagnole y a perdu quelqu'un. Mais le temps des larmes est passé !

Il sourit alors joyeusement et reprit :

-Le temps de l'amour est arrivé. Et la prochaine chanson sera une chanson personnelle ! Pour m'excuser à la personne que j'aime. Un petit italien très mignon ! D'où le changement de langue. Merci à tous.

Et il commença à chanter.

Quoi ?! Quoi quoi quoi quoi ?! Antonio... est amoureux ? D'un Italien ? Mais comment... Il a rencontré quelqu'un en voyageant ! Non pas possible !

Lovino paniquait clairement. Son cerveau passait toute les possibilités une par une mais oubliait la plus crédible.

Et pendant ce temps là, Antonio se remit à chanter

L'italien était en beug total. Son cerveau entendit les paroles et immédiatement, il se rendit compte que c'était une vraie chanson d'amour, limite une demande en mariage.

Et il comprit. Bien sûr, Antonio était amoureux de son frère, de Feliciano. Alors il pleura doucement, alors que son cœur se brisait à chaque parole de la chanson.

Il resta figer ainsi, pendant toute la chanson.

Jusqu'à qu'Antonio ne s'arrête, ne relève la tête et ne croise son regard en souriant magnifiquement.

Alors, Lovino appliqua la meilleure tactique italienne : la fuite.

oOo

Antonio, chantait, comme tout les ans, à Guernica.

Après avoir terminé la première, il commença Creo en ti, en italien.

Comme prévu. Il adorait cette chanson mais n'aurait jamais penser la chanter ici.

Le seul problème, c'est ce qu'il avait vu en relevant la tête de sa guitare.

Au milieu de tous les applaudissements, il était là, le regardant.

Lovino. Comme prévu. Mais qui pleurait.

Merde.

Et qui se retourna et s'enfuit.

Double merde.

Il salua rapidement tout le monde et fonça dans la foule afin de le rattraper. Bon sang, ça court vite un italien !

Avantage pour lui, Lovino n'était toujours pas endurant et il le rattrapa alors qu'il reprenait son souffle.

-Lovi ! Attend !

Le plus jeune était épuisé et ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Alors il se résolu à écouter l'espagnol lui expliquer son amour.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis Lovi ?

Pour ne pas que tu comprenne que je suis fou de toi.

-Parce que je suis en colère connard.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?!

-Tu te demandes vraiment ! T'es aussi con que ça !

J'apprends que non seulement tu chantes comme ça dans la rue mais aussi depuis des années ! Et tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! Salaud !

-Ah...Lovi, faut que je t'explique...

J'ai commencé cette tradition en 1939. Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ici, à cette date là ?

-...Le bombardement de la putain de Luftwaffe...

-Oui. Ce jour là, j'étais de passage à Guernica. Il y avait encore des combats et j'y allais en envoyé diplomatique.

J'ai entendu les avions arriver de loin. J'étais le premier à comprendre, étant le mieux informé de la situation internationale. J'ai envoyé le plus de personne à l'abri, alors que les bombardements commençaient.

Je suis finalement rentré à mon tour dans l'abri, après avoir vu mourir des dizaines de gens et m'être bris un débris de verre dans la jambe.

Mais la, c'était l'horreur totale, pire que dehors. Tout les soutenants des deux partis, fasciste et républicain, s'accusaient les uns les autres; les enfants pleuraient ; leurs parents criaient ou n'étaient simplement plus de ce monde.

Mon peuple avait mal, était en colère et s'entredéchirait.

Alors, j'ai commencé à chanter. Au début, personne ne m'écoutait, mais petit à petit, tout le monde s'est calmé et m'a écouté. J'étais fier et heureux. J'avais réussi a faire quelque chose pour mon peuple.

Depuis ce jour là, chaque année je reviens dans cette ville, je m'installe sur cette place et je chante. Ça a toujours été mon secret, ma fierté mais aussi la douleur que j'ai ressenti ce jour là. C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Seuls Francis et Gilbert sont aux courant mais seulement depuis quelques semaines. Francis s'est décidé à s'ouvrir, grâce à Arthur, et on a décidé de se révéler également.

Il souriait tristement.

-Désolé pour toi... Bastardo.

Mais d'un coup, en le regardant , l'espagnol devint tout rouge.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bastardo ? Tu ressembles à une tomate.

-Ah.. euh.. Lovi... pour ma deuxième chanson... en fait...

L'italien se renferma. Oui, c'est vrai.

-Laisse tomber. C'est dommage pour toi mais mon frère est déjà avec le batard aux patates.

-Hein ? Mais.. mais non, je-

-Bon j'y vais.

Comment est-ce qu'une personne aussi gentille que l'espagnol avait seulement pu l'apprécier ? Il était évident qu'il allait tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre que lui un jour. Il l'avait compris il y a des années et s'était résigné. Mais, il aurait préféré que ce soit n'importe qui sauf son petit frère...

Il se retourna pour cacher les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Lovi, je te dis que-

-'lut.

Et il commença à marcher, tournant le dos à son cœur en morceau.

-LOVI, MAINTENANT TU VAS T'ARRÊTER ET M'ÉCOUTER !

Le plus jeune sursauta. Il n'avait JAMAIS entendu Antonio lui crier dessus comme cela. Il se retourna doucement, en essuyant rapidement ses yeux.

-Quoi bastardo ?!

-Lovi. Tu n'as rien compris. J'ai clairement dit que j'étais amoureux d'un italien. Pourquoi pense tu directement que c'est ton frère ?

Feli est comme un petit frère pour moi et je trouve qu'il va très bien avec Ludwig ! Je ne parlais pas de lui, mais de toi ! S'exclama l'espagnol partagé entre la colère et la gêne de se confesser ainsi.

-Hein ?!

Lovino s'arrêta et eut un long temps d'arrêt faisant stresser l'espagnol. Puis il paniqua. Violemment.

-Non... non...non, c'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas m'aimer !Tu n'as pas le DROIT de m'aimer ! Arrête de mentir !Je ne suis rien ! Je ne fais que t'engueuler tout les jours ! C'est impossible que tu tombes amoureux de quelqu'un comme moi ! Tu peux avoir tout le monde ! Tu sais que je m'étais résolu à vivre éternellement seul ?! Je m'étais entrainé à sourire et à retenir mes larmes pour le jour où tu m'annoncerais que tu sortais avec quelqu'un !? Parce que tu ne peux pas être heureux avec moi ! Les gens ne peuvent pas être heureux avec moi ! Et.. Et...

Tout le long de sa tirade, les larmes sortait de plus en plus et lorsque qu'il s'arrêta, il était à genoux sur les pavés et pleurait par sanglots.

Alors, Antonio s'approcha doucement et s'abaissa à sa hauteur pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Lovi. Je n'ai jamais entendu de choses aussi fausses. Je suis plutôt celui qui ne te mérite pas. Je sais bien qui est celui qui se met constamment en danger pour son frère et qui dirige la mafia italienne d'une main de fer. Aussi celui qui joue le méchant pour que Feli puisse se faire accepter et pour le protéger. J'ai vu tout ça. Et je suis tombé pour toi Lovi. Pour personne d'autre. Alors, vas-tu accepter mes sentiments ?

Lovino qui sanglotait toujours dans ses bras, releva la tête.

-Co-connard... comme si je pouvais refuser..

Alors, le plus âgé pencha légèrement la tête et captura ses lèvres.

-Merci Lovi...

oOo

-Hep ! Signoritã ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites sur ce toit ?

-Chuuut ! Je filme une scène extrêmement émouvante, ne vous inquiétez pas, ça vient juste de se terminer.

-Ah. Si vous le dites...

-Bon, et sinon pouvez-vous me dire vers ou est la gare s'il vous plaît ?

-Ah ? Oui, bien sûr... Elle est au bout de la troisième rue à gauche.

-Merci beaucoup ! Adios !

-Adios... Bizarre celle là...

oOo

-Hmmm... Lovi ? Quel heure est-il ? Et pourquoi tu rougit ? Oh. Un message d'Elissa ? Montre !

-Hors de question, connard ! Hé ! Rend moi ça !

-Alors... « Bien joué, j'espère que tu as apprécié la surprise ! » Attend deux secondes Lovi, je lui répond.. « Merci beaucoup, il a adoré, même si il ne pourra pas marcher aujourd'hui » !

-Connard !

-Oh, attend elle nous dit « Je suis au courant ». Merde, je pensais avoir trouvé toutes ses caméras, va falloir que je les re-cherchent !

-Quoi !? Elle a des caméras dans nos chambres ?!

-Et dans toutes nos pièces ! J'en ai trouvé une par hasard et j'en ai retrouvé plein d'autre en cherchant plus minutieusement.

-Demande lui ou elle est que j'aille la tuer.

-Ok ok, attend deux secondes... Ah ! Tu vas avoir du mal Lovi. Elle est en Norvège.

-Connasse... Elle a fuit...

-Tu t'occuperas d'elle là prochaine fois ! Je vais faire le petit déjeuner, tu viens ? Lovi ? Pourquoi t'es tout rouge ?

-VA T'HABILLER, BASTARDO !!!!

oOo

 _Et voilà ! Les deux chansons que j'ai choisi sont Corre de Jesse Joy et la version italienne de Creo en ti, interprétée par Reik !_

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A la semaine prochaine !_


	7. Une Petite Fiole

_Salut tout le monde !! Tout d'abord, je suis DESOLE de n'avoir rien posté la semaine dernière mais ça a été assez compliqué pour moi._

 _Bref, me voilà de retour avec un nouveau_ _chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Petit truc que j'avais oublié jusque là : Hetalia ne m'appartient (malheureusement) pas excepté Elissa parce que Papa Himaruya n'a pas voulu me le passer pendant notre cours commun de yoyo._

oOo

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à la venue d'Elissa en Norvège.

Premièrement, pour échapper à Romano. Évidemment, elle ne doutait, ni des capacités au lit d'Antonio, ni que celles-ci suffiraient à retenir l'italien, mais au cas-où. Et l'italien déteste le froid.

Ensuite, contrairement à lui, elle avait toujours adoré les climats nordiques, n'ayant pas de neige sur son empire lors de sa domination, elle avait été émerveillée la première fois qu'elle en avait vu dans les Alpes. Depuis, son émerveillement n'avait pas changé et elle appréciait d'autant plus ses voyages dans les pays du Nord.

Elle adorait aussi Oslo. Elle adorait de nombreuses villes et celle-ci avait définitivement un charme inimitable qui ne s'était pas éteint après la récente mise en place de la nouvelle architecture, au contraire.

Mais ce qu'elle aimait particulièrement, c'était l'opéra. Elle adorait ces bâtiments toujours majestueux que ce soit à Paris, Londres ou Moscou. Deux des plus beaux opéras qu'elle ait vu s'étaient déroulés dans celui-ci, qu'elle considérait comme le cœur de la ville, peu importe l'époque où son architecture.

Et enfin, la Carthaginoise voulait mieux connaître le représentant de ce pays. Celui-ci ayant énormément de self-control, c'était une personne dont elle n'avait pu que très peu cerner sa personnalité, contrairement aux autres nordiques, par exemple.

Elle voulait donc devenir plus proche de lui. Et le mettre en couple. En effet, malgré sa hargne dans ses observations, elle n'a pu remarquer un intérêt amoureux pour quelqu'un que très (mais vraiment très) tard.

Lukas ne laissait que très peu de signe qui étaient extrêmement discret. Une personne qui ne cherchait pas ces signes ne les aurait pas trouvé. Mais elle avait cherché. Et trouvé.

Lukas Bondevik était définitivement amoureux d'un exubérant danois, j'ai nommé Matthias Køhler. Quand à ce dernier, seul un aveugle et le concerné ne verrait pas ses sentiments envers le norvégien. Quoique un aveugle pourrait les entendre.

Et elle venait dans ce pays pour trouver une tactique pour les faire enfin réaliser. Qui devait être extrêmement subtile car les deux protagonistes étaient soit un magicien spécialisé en sort de glace, soit un ex-viking. Les deux étaient des adversaires d'un autre niveau que Lovino et sa moustache. Son plan devait donc être parfait, et devait prévoir chaque imprévu, y compris les égos des deux nations.

Elle soupira. Ça allait être difficile.

oOo

-Hello Lukas ! Comment ça va ?! S'exclama t'elle dès que la porte s'ouvrit.

-Hey ! Elissa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ? Lui répondit un blond, mais pas le bon, qui l'invita à entrer.

-Matthias ? Je pourrais te retourner la question !

-Je viens squatter chez Lukas, comme toi j'imagine !

-Bien vu ! D'habitude quand je viens à Oslo, je vais dans un hôtel, mais maintenant, je vais pouvoir profiter des conseils de Lukas pour visiter la ville !

-Ce sera avec plaisir quand tu auras arrêté de parler aussi fort, je suis sûr que toutes la rue vous a entendu, intervint un deuxième blond qui venait tout juste d'arriver.

-Norge ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que Cléa venait ! J'aurais prévu plus de bières pour la semaine prochaine !

-La semaine prochaine ?

-Cet imbécile de Danois à décidé qu'on se ferait une soirée alcoolisée la semaine prochaine. Et pour répondre à ta question, si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est que je ne le savais pas.

-Haaaaa ok ! Tout s'explique ! Par contre, Cléa, sache que quand il dit « soirée alcoolisée », il minimise la chose ! En fait, on va juste se bourrer la gueule ! Tu es sûre de tenir ? Questionna narquoisement le danois.

-Tu me met au défi, gamin ? J'ai des siècles de plus que toi, je faisais déjà rouler mes adversaires sous la table que tu n'existait pas encore ! Et tu crois pouvoir me vaincre ?

-Ah ! Je crois savoir que tu n'as jamais battu notre mère ! Selon la logique, tu ne gagneras pas contre moi non plus !

-Je ne sais pas ce que Scandinavie vous a raconté, mais les rares fois où l'on se voyait quand elle voyageait vers le Sud, on finissait à égalité, donc t'y crois pas trop !

Alors que les deux gamins se livraient un duel de regard tout en souriant ironiquement, Lukas soupira.

-Bon les deux de maternelles, on va pas rester dans l'entrée pendant des heures. Arrêtez un peu de crier. Matthias, tu montrera sa chambre à Cléa.

-Chef, oui Chef !

oOo

Au fur et à mesure de la semaine, la Carthaginoise se rapprocha des deux Nordiques. Elle visita également le musée des bateaux vikings, ce qui fut extrêmement amusant, surtout avec les commentaires historiques des deux nations :

-Et tu vois, c'est là que je commandai tout le bateau ! Je le mettais debout sur la proue et je criai mes ordres ! Le premier qui désobéissait était sévèrement puni !

-Oui, enfin. Il tombait surtout de la proue une fois sur deux.

-Lukaaaaaaas ! Tu devais pas le dire ça !

Bref, elle s'amusait bien.

Elle était également de plus en plus persuadé que c'était pendant la soirée « réveillons nous nu dans la neige avec une putain de gueule de bois » qu'elle trouverait une idée pour ces deux là. Parce que, pour le moment, elle était en panne sèche.

Cette soirée finit par arriver. Matthias avait finalement racheté plusieurs packs de bières et ils s'étaient tout les trois tranquillement installés pour discuter en buvant.

Évidemment, cela avait très rapidement totalement dégénéré.

Au bout d'un moment, le danois avait relancé son défi à l'ex cité-État qui avait accepté. Son honneur était en jeu.

Alors, ils commencèrent à vider les bouteilles sous les yeux blasés de Lukas qui continuait à boire tranquillement.

Mais, au bout d'un moment, alors que les deux adversaires en était au même point, soit un peu joyeux mais avec encore beaucoup d'endurance, et qu'ils se défiaient du regard, ils furent interrompus par un rire. Très joyeux.

Ils se tournèrent immédiatement, totalement effarés, puis attendris pour un Matthias amoureux, devant un Lukas totalement joyeux et mort de rire.

Elissa prit même une courte vidéo de ce fait aussi rare qu'un Lovino respectueux envers Ludwig.

Puis, ils se rendirent compte de la chose lorsque le norvégien tendit la main vers une autre bouteille.

Ils lui confisquèrent immédiatement avant de constater les dégâts. De tous ce que Matthias avait ramené, il ne restait que les bouteilles de bière. Presque tous les alcools plus fort avait été absorbé par le blond, d'où sa rapidité à tomber dans cet état, en plus de sa constitution.

Ils éloignèrent ces dernières bouteilles de Lukas avant de se consulter.

-Bon. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Commença le Danois.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas.

-Et moi non plus. Sauf qu'on a plus assez d'alcool pour finir.

-Tu vas en chercher rapidos, je suis sûre que t'as un stock en ville au cas-où, et moi je gère Lukas.

-Ok ! Ça me va ! Fait gaffe avec lui, quand il est bourré, il en reveut toujours plus.

-Yep, promis !

oOo 

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Elissa se tourna vers le norvégien.

-Bon, je vais te chercher de l'eau mais tu ne touches à rien !

Elle partit rapidement en soupirant. Le plan qu'elle avait commencé à imaginer s'envolait doucement avec la sobriété de son hôte.

Mais dès qu'elle se tourna, Lukas parcouru du regard la pièce.

Soif. Il avait soif.

Mais il n'y avait rien dans la pièce.

Il se rapprocha de l'entrée en titubant et commença à farfouiller.

Il poussa un cri de victoire lorsqu'il sentit une petite fiole dans une des poches.

Il la prit dans sa poche alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

-Lukas ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans l'entrée ? Elissa !! Je t'avais dit de faire gaffe !

-Quoi ? Merde ! Désolé, je galerais à trouver les verres ! Tiens Lukas, boit ça. Si tu veux pas crever d'un mal de tête demain faut boire de l'eau.

Matthias haussa un sourcil.

-Parce que tu le fais toi ?

-Hmm ? Bien sûr que non, je suis toujours trop bourré pour. Mais ça booste mon égo de m'occuper de quelqu'un comme ça !

-Mouais... je vois le genre. Bref, j'ai l'alcool ! Laissons le loin des bouteilles et reprenons notre duel.

Ils se réinstallèrent et reprirent leur jeu mais, absorbés (et soûl) qu'ils étaient, ils ne virent pas un certain norvégien déboucher et avaler le contenu d'une petite fiole.

Ce fut, un petit quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'ils venait de finir un débat mouvementé en même temps que les dernières bières et qu'ils commençaient à installer les shots, qu'ils refurent coupé. Mais pas par un rire cette fois-ci.

-Aannh~ Mmmh~

Ils se retournèrent lentement et totalement rouge vers le norvégien pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Et écarquillèrent les yeux tout en rougissant encore plus en le voyant totalement rouge et frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre afin d'exercer quelques pressions sur son entrejambe.

Alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment régler cette situation, le regard de la brune se porta vers la droite.

-Merde !

-Quoi ? T'as trouvé ce qu'il a ?

Matthias était totalement perturbé. Voir la personne que l'on aimait depuis des siècles dans cet état-là, cela ne pouvait que l'exciter.

Et voilà qu'il se retrouvait lui aussi avec une érection. Et merde !

-Je crois que oui.

Elle se pencha et ramassa la fiole désormais vide et la montra au blond.

-Ça, c'est à moi. Je comptais m'en servir plus tard. C'est un aphrodisiaque. Mais je me demande quand est-ce qu'il l'a pris ! Il était dans mon manteau.

-Tout à l'heure quand je suis sorti. On l'a retrouvé dans l'entrée.

Donc, tu es en train de me dire que Lukas a bu un aphrodisiaque qui était à toi. L'effet dure combien de temps ?

Elle sourit faiblement.

-Et bien... j'ai pris le max... donc ça peut durer plusieurs heures si c'est pas régler entre-temps.

-Et comment on « règle » ça.

-En éjaculant.

Matthias toussa violemment.

-Tu es *tousse tousse* beaucoup trop franche pour ton bien.

-On me le dit souvent. Bon. Étant donné que tu es dans le même état que lui et que tu ne veux pas le faire souffrir pendant plusieurs heures, je vais me réserver une chambre d'hôtel pour cette nuit. En plus l'alcool commence à monter, alors salut !

-Hein ? Non non, attend ! Comment ça...

Elle était déjà partie.

Et chiotte.

oOo

-Euh.. Norge ? Tu sais que je t'adore et que je ne te ferai jamais de mal mais si tu continues à te frotter contre ma jambe, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. Surtout vu le taux d'alcool que j'ai bu.

Une fois la traîtresse partie, Matthias s'était décidé à aller coucher Lukas. L'aphrodisiaque disparaitra bien pendant la nuit pas vrai ?

Seul inconvénient, depuis le salon jusqu'au couloir, le norvégien ne se gênait pas pour essayer de se soulager en se frottant contre la chose la plus près. Soit Matthias.

Décidément, sa libido était mise à grande épreuve.

Il reprit.

-Donc, je vais te coucher, on va dormir et si demain c'est toujours pas partis, tu t'en occupera toi-même, ok ?

Lorsqu'il se tourna dans l'attente d'une réponse, le norvégien releva la tête et le fixa.

-Lukas ? ...Ouais t'as rien écouté quoi. La prochaine fois que je suis bourré, promis je te fais moins chier.

-Ma- Matthias... aide-moi. S'il...te plaît..Hnn~

-Lukas. Ça devient de plus en plus difficile. Ne vas pas plus loin s'il te plaît.

Sans l'écouter, le plus petit se cola contre lui, appuyant son érection contre la cuisse du plus grand. Avant de lui murmurer.

-S'il..te..plaît...

-Et puis merde. T'auras intérêt à assumer demain.

Sur ces mots, le danois le chopa sous le bras et se dirigea directement vers sa chambre.

Que ce soit la pression du corps contre le sien, sa voix tremblante et désirante ou ses yeux remplis de luxure, il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait fait céder.

Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper d'un petit norvégien un peu trop bourré et désirable pour son propre bien.

Le norvégien se retrouva très rapidement torse nu sur le lit du danois.

Celui-ci était au dessus de lui et commença à descendre son pantalon. Qui valsa rapidement dans la pièce.

Puis, il posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son partenaire, soutirant un gémissement du blond. Satisfait, il commença à bouger lentement sa main à travers le tissu, les bruits produits l'encourageant.

Ce fut finalement Lukas qui prit sa main et la mit directement dans son caleçon.

Matthias croisa son regard alors qu'il lui chuchotait entre deux gémissements :

-Vas-y directement. S'il te plaît... Den...

-Norge... Je refuse de te prendre alors que tu es dans cet état. Profite bien de la suite d'accord ?

Et sans attendre la réponse, il balaça le sous-vêtement au sol et pris le sexe du blond entre ses doigts.

Le norvégien s'arc-bouta sous cette nouvelle sensation. Et les gémissements qui emplissais la pièce montèrent en crescendo au fur et à mesure du mouvement de poignet effectués.

Le norvégien était déjà à la limite.

-Haan~... Ma-matthias... je, je vais ... bientôt Mmm~ ve-nir...Aaaah !

Le danois avait entouré la base de son membre de ses doigts et la serrait, l'empêchant ainsi de jouir et augmentant ainsi son plaisir.

-P-pourquoi ? Aah~..

-Je compte aussi en profiter et si je te laisse jouir maintenant, je n'en aurais pas l'occasion. Alors, je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir subir ça encore un peu. Quoique, on dirait que tu apprécies plutôt ta punition...

Puis, il colla son sexe à celui qu'il tenait dans sa main. Lukas cria. Matthias n'avait presque jamais entendu Lukas crier. Et encore moins un cri de plaisir, de luxure comme celui-ci.

Ça l'excita encore plus. Il commença alors à masturber ensemble leurs deux sexes, faisant monter crescendo la température de leurs sexes.

Quand il se sentit finalement sur le point de venir, il desserra son emprise sur le sexe du norvégien et quelques mouvement plus tard, il jouirent tous les deux sur le torse de Lukas.

Matthias se laissa tomber en avant, écrasant ainsi une certaine personne.

Juste avant de se relever, il chuchote à l'oreille du blond :

-Je t'aime Lukas.

oOo

Matthias sortit de la chambre sans un bruit et ferma la porte.

Cela faisait des années qu'il connaissait Norge. Il savait qu'il se souvenait toujours de ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était soûl. Sûrement par magie. Il se souviendrait de tout. Et se réfugiera derrière des excuses tel que : « Je n'étais pas moi-même » ou « C'est la faute d'Elissa !».

C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait chuchoté cette phrase.

Pour pouvoir faire enfin quelque chose pour leur relation. Si cela ne marchait pas, il abandonnera. Définitivement.

oOo

Le lendemain, Matthias retrouva Lukas dans la cuisine.

-Yo !

-Salut.

-A quel heure rentre Elissa ? Et elle est où d'ailleurs ?

-Elle prend un petit déjeuner j à l'hotel et elle revient. Elle sera là d'une minute à l'autre.

-Okay.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la cuisine.

Le danois finit par s'approcher du plan de travail et reprit la parole.

-Euh... Lukas... Est-ce que tu te souviens d'hier soir ?

-...oui.

-Mais genre de tout, de tout ?

-Tu devrais le savoir.

-Et du coup... qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Est-ce que l'on pourrait aller pl-

-Je ne veux pas en parler.

Le plus grand se figea dans sa phrase. Évidemment. Quel imbécile il avait été de croire que Lukas ne pourrait l'aimer ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

-...Haha... oui... Désolé... Je pense que je vais aller... faire des courses ! C'est ça ! Je vais faire des courses ! Et... tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

-...Du beurre.

-Ok...bon bah... j'y vais...

Avant de sortir de la pièce, il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Juste... la dernière phrase que j'ai dit... Je la pensais vraiment...

oOo

Lukas se détourna vers son plan de travail quand il entendit la porte se fermer. Et put enlever son masque. Ses joues rosirent quand il se rappela les événements de la veille.

Il avait apprécié. Et pas qu'un peu. En re-regardant ses souvenirs par magie, il avait cru que l'aphrodisiaque marchait encore et avait béni le ciel que Matthias soit encore endormi.

Puis, alors qu'il versait sa putain de farine qui risquait de s'étaler partout, il écarquilla les yeux.

Quelle dernière phrase ?

Il n'avait rien dit de spécial.

Ou alors, il avait arrêté sa magie trop tôt ?

Réalisant rapidement le sort, il revécut les yeux fermés la suite de la soirée.

Il vit, les joues rouges, Matthias tomber sur lui, essoufflé.

Puis il l'entendit. Cette phrase.

Le sort se défit quand il ouvrit les paupières.

Non. Ce n'est pas possible.

Et pourquoi pas ? Il vient de dire qu'il était sincère.

Mais, mais alors...

Quel douleur a t-il pu ressentir quand tu l'as rejeté ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte.

Il fonça directement dans l'entrée.

-Matthias !?

-Euh... non. Désolé.

La tension qui était monté en lui redescendit d'un coup.

-Bon ! Explique moi.

Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire et qu'il était futile de résister, il céda. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se reprendre et parla.

-Je ne savais pas tout. Je n'avais pas tout vu. Il m'a proposé et je l'ai rejeté. Je viens de m'en rendre compte.

La brune en face de lui soupira.

-Lukas. Premièrement, cela ne sert a rien de mettre ton masque dans ces moments là. Tout le monde pourrait deviner à quel point tu es nerveux. Et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans cette maison ?!

Il ne se fit pas prier et sortir en trombe de chez lui, tout en marmonnant un sort pour repérer sa cible.

Dans la maison, la Carthaginoise sourit joyeusement et commençai à siffloter. Bon sang, mais qu'était-il donc arrivé au plan minutieux prévoyant tous les imprévus ? On se le demande bien. Mais ce ne sera pas pour aujourd'hui.

Lukas arriva dans le parc qu'il avait repéré en courant.

Puis, il se dirigea tout droit vers le banc où étais installé le blond et se posta juste devant lui.

-Matthias.

Celui-ci sursauta et ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Il avait entendu quelqu'un arriver mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait celui qui occupe ses pensées et qui venait de le rejeter.

-Lukas ? ...Tu as couru ? Haha. Ça fait combien d'année ?!.. Haha...

Ok j'abandonne l'humour. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? J'essaye de digérer un gros râteau, là.

-Tais-toi et écoute moi. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne me souvenais seulement jusqu'à avant que tu ne t'affales sur moi. Je ne me souvenais plus de ce que tu avait dit. Reprit-il, les joues pas seulement rouges de sa course.

-Hein ?! Mais att-

-Je pensais que tu voulais juste mon corps pour te lâcher de temps en temps. Et je le refusais. Parce que je t'aime.

À la fin de sa tirade, Lukas regarda Matthias, essayant de cacher sa peur d'un potentiel rejet.

Le-dit Matthias, lui, s'était brusquement arrêté dans ses protestations à l'écoute de cette phrase.

Puis il réalisa.

Et comme les gestes sont plus parlants, sans un mot il se leva, prit son aimé dans ses bras, le serrant tendrement et l'embrassa délicatement.

-Je t'aime aussi, chéri !

-Idiot.

-Amour !

Alors qu'il allait répliqué, Lukas se tut devant ce qu'on lui offrait.

Un magnifique sourire.

Typiquement Matthias

oOo

 _Et voilà les amis ! J'espère que cela vous a plu ! On se retrouve samedi prochain !_


	8. Un Jeu

_Hello ! J'espère tout le monde passé de bonne vacances et voici un nouveau chapitre ! Review ?_

 _Disclaimer : Papa Himaruya, encore et toujours..._

oOo

Elissa réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à qui visiter. Parce que bon, mettre les gens en couple, c'était bien mais être relativement ennuyeuse voir très chiante avec les gens, ça aussi c'était bien.

Et l'illumination lui vint en passant devant un bar ou des jeunes jouaient au poker.

Elle ne changeait pas les sentiments des gens mais les provoquer ou les créer, ça c'était drôle. Et si elle pouvait créer une amitié voir plus tout en emmerdant certains de ses amis, ce serait génial. Elle partait donc en Écosse.

Allister était, comme toujours, sur son vieux fauteuil en train de fumer en parcourant un vieux grimoire de magie, probablement pour trouver une idée afin de faire chier Arthur. Ou de lui faire accorder son indépendance. Ou de chercher un certain sort que lui avait demandé le Bad Touch Trio pour le prochain meeting. Bref, il cherchait quand il reçut un message de la part d'Elissa :

« Prépare toi je me ramène !

Il fronça les sourcils et répondit.

Ok, mais quand ?

Je suis dans le taxi, je suis là dans 10 minutes ! Bisous ! »

Évidemment.

oOo

Allister aimait bien Elissa. Enfin, il aimait bien son sens de l'humour qui consistait à faire chier les autres a tout moment. Même si elle n'avait pas encore accepté de faire un trafic de photos compromettantes d'Arthur avec lui.

Et surtout, elle était très forte à tout ce qui était jeu d'argent et de bluff, ce qui relevait un peu le niveau général des nations avec qui il était en contact. Alors, forcément quand elle vint le voir en disant qu'elle lui avait trouvé une nation capable de rivaliser avec lui, ça l'a forcément intéressé.

-Et où est-ce que je peux le trouver ? D'ailleurs, c'est qui ?

-J'ai eu l'information qu'ELLE jouait prochainement à Las Vegas. Vous ne venez tout les deux que très rarement au meeting, et toi, tu te barres souvent très vite. Du coup, je pense que vous vous connaissez vaguement du vue quoi...

-Mouais je vois.

-Bref, je m'ennuyais, je me suis souvenu de ce qu'elle m'avait dit et

j'ai décidée de te prévenir en profitant d'un petit séjour nourri-logé en Écosse.

-Ça t'arrange carrément en fait.

-Totalement. Il y a deux/trois châteaux que j'aimerais visiter et que j'ai repéré pendant le voyage.

-Et en fait, elle joue dans combien de temps ta « rivale »?

-Dans deux semaines.

oOo

C'était aujourd'hui. Selon Elissa, il allait pouvoir se mesurer à cette mystérieuse nation dans quelques heures.

Cela faisait 2/3 jours qu'il était arrivé à Las Vegas -décalage horaire oblige- et deux semaines qu'il s'impatientait de la rencontrer.

Il s'avança dans le casino et entreprit d'aller jouer.

Très vite, dès son premier jeu en fait, il entendit parler par les autres joueurs d'une joueuse qui, apparement, raflait toutes les mises à chaque jeux depuis une heure. C'est elle.

Mais avant de la confronter, il devait lui aussi se faire connaître.

Pendant 2/3 heures, il entreprit de ruiner la moitié du casino. Avec classe. Si on se doutait qu'il trichait il n'y avait aucune preuve.

Durant toutes ses années de nations, les jeux d'argent sont toujours une de ses passions. Il se souvient encore de son bonheur lors de l'ouverture du premier casino.

Il y était aller directement.

D'ailleurs, il regrettait que son peuple ait moins d'intérêt à ces lieux, disputant leurs pokers dans les bars, entourés de chopes de bières.

Finalement, sa renommée dans le casino était admise et ne cessait de grandir, tout comme celle de sa rivale. Grâce aux rumeurs, il put saisir qu'elle était blonde, habillée très chic et ne se contentait que d'un petit sourire ironique lors de ses victoires. Il avait vraiment définitivement hâte de l'affronter.

Et enfin, ils se retrouvèrent face à face. Il sût immédiatement que c'était elle et que c'était une nation. Il l'avait déjà croisé à un meeting. Mais quelle nation, il n'en avait aucune idée, malgré la ressemblance persistante avec quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Mais impossible de mettre la main sur cette personne. Merde alors.

Allister sourit donc, la salua poliment et commença la partie.

C'était du poker. Basique. Il y avait trois autres personnes autour d'eux. Au début, ils semblaient assez confiant. Ils s'étaient vite fait plumer .

Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux-d'eux. Ils gagnaient chacun leur tour, la rivalité se sentait dans l'air mais était parfumé d'une pointe d'amusement, de respect, et surtout de joie. Des deux côtés, c'était la première fois qu'ils rencontraient un adversaire à leur valeur. L'Écossais remercia secrètement Elissa de lui avoir indiqué ce moment.

C'était la dernière partie. Ils avaient la même somme. Ils avaient tous les deux fait tapis.

Allister avait triché dans les règles de l'art.

Dans le poker, selon lui, il n'y a que deux règles fondamentales : le bluff et la triche.

Le but de la triche étant d'être le plus discret et efficace possible.

Forcément, comme tout les plus grands joueurs, il trichait.

Et elle aussi. Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Il avait un brelan d'as. Il n'avait pas pu trouvé mieux.

Sur la table : un as de trèfle, un valet de trèfle, un sept de pique , un huit de carreau, un valet de pique. Ils dévoilèrent leurs jeux.

Un as de cœur pour lui. Un valet de carreau pour elle.

Il gagnait. Mais elle souriait.

Deuxième carte.

Un autre as, de pique, pour lui. Et pour elle, le dernier as, celui de carreau.

Il perdait. Incroyable.

D'un coup, il entendit les applaudissements autour de la table. Il revint au monde réel.

Il avait perdu. Et il s'en foutait.

Car ça lui donnait une bonne occasion pour la revoir. Pour sa revanche.

Les joueurs se dispersèrent. Il se dirigea vers un coin de la pièce pour l'attendre. Il la vit chercher quelque chose et sourit en comprenant que c'était lui.

-Tu cherche quelqu'un ?

Elle se retourna vivement et lui sourit.

-Je pensais que tu t'étais échappé après ta défaite.

Il posa sa main sur son torse et prit un air dramatique.

-Ai-je donc l'air d'un si mauvais joueur ?! Ma gente dame,

vous me blessez.

-Croyez-moi, Monsieur, que ce n'était point mon intention.

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de rigoler ensemble.

-Eh bien, enchanté de te rencontrer ! Allister Kirkland, Écosse à votre service.

-Eh bien, il semblerait que nos familles soient liées ! Lucille Bonnefoy, Monaco.

-Évidemment ! Tu me rappelais Francis ! C'était ça !

-Sûrement. C'est mon grand frère.

-Eh bien, Lucille, je vais devoir rentrer, mais je te propose une nouvelle rencontre dans une semaine, dans le casino que tu souhaites.

-Je t'enverrais un message pour te confirmer le lieu. Et du coup, je te dis à dans une semaine.

-Oui, madame.

oOo

-Hey Allister ! Alors ? T'as rencontré Lucille ?

-Hmm ? Ah, oui merci.

-Alors qui a gagné ?

-...Elle.

-Ohooooh ! Eh bien, le champion est détrôné pour la première fois !

-N'importe quoi, tu m'as déjà battu la dernière fois.

-Parce que je te faisais tellement chier que tu m'as promis de ne pas tricher et de faire semblant de ne pas me voir tricher.

-Je n'ai jamais dit la deuxième partie.

-Non, mais tu l'as fait.

-Bref ! Vous vous revoyez quand ?

-Et pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

-Juste par curiosité !

-Mouais... en gros tu comptes installer une quinzaine de caméra dans chacun des lieux où on est susceptible de se retrouver quoi.

-En gros ouais. Mais bon, je sens que tu ne comptes pas me le dire, du coup je vais y aller, j'ai des caméras à replacer chez Ivan, Alfred, Matthew, Toris et Lovino.

-Ils les ont toutes trouvées ?

-Bien sûr que non, je peux voir chacune de leur pièce, mais il me manque certains point de vue. En tout cas, ce sont eux qui en ont trouvés le plus, un peu devant Lukas, Matthias et Sadiq.

-Ivan et Alfred, je comprends pourquoi- la guerre froide tout ça- et Matthew est extrêmement doué pour remarquer les choses invisibles.

-Je confirme, c'est lui qui en a trouvée le plus, j'espère d'ailleurs qu'il ne décidera pas de s'occuper de chez son copain, ça me ferait bien chier

-Par contre, je vois pas pour Lovino et Toris.

-Hmmm...On a tendance a un peu les sous-estimer, mais ils ont eu une vie bien plus difficiles que leurs proches, genre Feliciano où les deux autres Baltiques. Ils ont du apprendre sur le tas, sans personne pour les aider dans le cas de Toris, qui est donc très soupçonneux de base.

Quand à Lovino, il a sorti ses vieilles habitudes de mafieux dès qu'Antonio l'a informé.

-Hmm...

-Bon, je vais y aller. Et toi allume ta clope dehors.

-Ouais, ouais...

-Mouais. Ah ! Une dernière chose ! J'ai déjà replacé tes caméras ! Allez bisous !

-QUOI ?!

Elle avait déjà disparu. Il soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'habiter dans une maison aussi grande ?

Il allait encore mettre trois heures pour ne trouver que la moitié des caméras qu'elle avait caché.

oOo

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs semaines que Lucille et Allister se rencontraient tout les week-ends ou presque, certains imprévus se présentant (tel une réunion de famille, où la fratrie au complet se demanda ce qui arrivait à leur ainé, qui préféra rester sur son portable plutôt que d'embêter son frère).

Il se connaissait plutôt bien désormais, échangeant quotidiennement par message et parlant avant et après leurs parties.

Allister avait vite compris que la jeune femme, derrière ses airs calmes et distingués, était une source inépuisable d'idées de vengeance ou de pièges.

De plus, ils avaient décidés après chacun de leurs duels, de donner un gage au perdant (tel que faire croire à Yao que Kiku est une fille cachée, se pointer au prochain meeting en caleçon, se teindre en noir- Francis et Arthur ne se sont toujours pas remit des deux derniers-...).

Finalement, ils s'étaient carrément rapprochés.

Aujourd'hui, est un jour particulier.

Après des mois de rencontres aux casinos du quatre coins du monde le plus souvent suivis d'un dîner entre eux-deux, ils retournaient finalement à Las Vegas.

Même casino, même table, même jeu. Tout est comme au début. La seule différence, leur connaissance l'un de l'autre.

Allister est déterminé. La victoire DEVAIT lui revenir. Parce qu'il avait déjà trouvé son gage, et la situation était trop parfaite pour qu'il ne lui demande pas tout de suite.

Alors, ils jouèrent. Et comme la première fois et celles d'après, ils se retrouvèrent à égalité.

Sur la table :

Valet de carreau, 3 de pique, 7 de carreau, valet de cœur et 8 de carreau.

Ils dévoilent leur jeu.

Il pose un valet de pique. Elle pose un 10 de carreau.

Il a gagné. Ils le savent tout les deux.

Deuxième carte.

Un roi de carreau pour elle. Couleur.

Un valet de trèfle pour lui. Carré.

Il gagne.

Et comme la première fois, ils revient au monde réel en entendant les applaudissements.

Et cette fois-ci encore, il l'attend dans le même coin de la salle.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle se tourne directement vers lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il ne la salue pas comme la première fois.

Non, aujourd'hui, il lui sourit, s'avance, place une main sur sa hanche, l'autre dans ses cheveux et l'attire vers lui.

Et aujourd'hui, il l'embrasse avec passion.

Il est impatient, les bouches s'ouvrent rapidement et les langues se rencontrent, timidement pour l'une, excitée pour l'autre.

Ils se séparent finalement haletants et les joues rouges.

Allister se reprend rapidement et en souriant, il lui déclare :

-Voici mon gage : tu vas devoir sortir avec moi.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et amusée.

-Et voici ma réponse.

Et dédaignant ses bonnes manières, c'est à son tour de l'attirer rapidement à elle et de lui plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sourit. Oui décidément, il devrait remercier Elissa...

Attendez une minute.

En se séparant de sa petite amie, il avait l'air sérieux.

Et elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait.

-Allister ?

-Ok, Lucille, écoute moi.

Elle hocha la tête. Que se passait-il ?

-Je te promet que j'ai remarqué dès le début que nous sommes seuls dans cette salle qui se ferme de l'intérieur. Et je te jure que ma seule envie c'est de te déshabiller ici-même et de découvrir ton magnifique corps directement sur cette table de poker.

Elle rougit. Évidemment, son esprit s'était représenté la scène. Et avait trouvé ça extrêmement plaisant.

Mais il y avait forcément un mais.

Il reprit :

-Le problème, c'est que je n'ai aucune envie de le faire avec quelqu'un qui nous observe.

-Comment ça ?

Ding

Alors qu'il allait répondre, ils reçurent tout les deux un message, le même.

« Roooooh... C'est pas cool pour moi.»

-Voila, là tu comprend j'imagine.

-Oui... euh... j'ai un lit double dans ma chambre d'hôtel, tu veux venir cette nuit ?

-Avec grand plaisir, chérie ! Mais avant je t'invite à manger.

-Alors je te laisse me diriger darling !

Et ils sortirent de la salle sans savoir qu'à plusieurs kilomètres de là, Elissa fermait son ordinateur portable. Elle se leva de son siège, et entra dans l'avion en direction de la Pologne. Elle espérait juste qu'ils ne remarqueront pas les caméras dans leur deux chambres d'hôtel.

oOo

 _Et voilà ! Très franchement, j'adore les deux personnages de Lucille et Angleterre, même si ils sont majoritairement créés par le fandom. Du coup quand j'ai lu ce ship pour la première fois ( Sugar Hetalia de Nellana, r recommande GRANDEMNT), j'ai tout de suite adoré !_

 _Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !_


	9. Un Journal

Et voilà le chapitre avec un de mes couples favoris d'Hetalia a qui il manque beaucoup trop de fanfiction ! Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Paparuya, quand nous laissera-tu nous envoler avec tout les personnages d'Hetalia ?

oOo

Elissa arriva en Pologne de très mauvaise humeur. L'avion était parti en retard, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'avait pas seulement passé 12h a coté d'un gamin insupportable et arrogant, mais bel et bien 14 ! Et elle commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.

En plus, il pleuvait et elle n'avait ni de parapluie, ni de manteau.

N'étant pas une nation existante, tout les privilèges des nations ne lui revenait pas et elle devait faire comme tout le monde. Bien sûr, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça : ça faisait des siècles que c'était comme ça mais des fois, elle enviait vraiment ses camarades.

En plus de cela, Félix lui avait apparemment envoyé quelqu'un mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui, et ça allait sûrement être une galère pour le trouver. Elle avança donc quelques minutes entre tous les passagers et leur famille qui les attendaient dehors avant de le voir.

Cela lui redonna directement le sourire. Félix était venu la chercher en personne et comme il ne faisait rien normalement, il était venu en carrosse. Oui oui, en carrosse. Rose à paillettes et tiré par des chevaux également rose (elle fut soulagé qu'il n'ai pas choisi des poneys, ils n'aurait pas tenu longtemps face à cet attelage).

En continuant de sourire, elle s'avança à travers la foule qui observait ce spectacle bouche-bée.

-Félix !! Youhou !!

-Oh ! Salut Cléa ! T'es genre trop en retard !

-Ouais je sais désolé ! T'as pas trop attendu ?

-Nan c'est bon j'étais au téléphone avec Liet ! Apparemment, Éduard s'est genre fait virer d'une réunion des Nordiques par Berwald ! Monte et je te raconte ça sur le chemin.

-Okay j'arrive ! Mais t'en a pas fait un peu trop avec ce carosse ?

-Genre pas du tout ! C'est la voiture que j'utilise tout les jours, j'ai décidé de laisser la limousine poney-rose chez moi.

-Ah ok, en fait je suis plutôt rassuré... Tu me montreras la limousine pas vrai ? Répondit-elle en montant.

-Promis ! Ils démarrèrent, laissant une foule éberluées derrière eux et le polonais reprit : Bon, sinon, je suis genre sûr que Berwald l'a viré parce qu'il devenait trop proche de Tino, sauf que lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte ! Du coup, je parie trop qu'ils sont fâchés mais Berwald est genre trop réservé pour aller expliquer ses véritables intentions !

-Hmm.. je vois... j'irai y faire un tour si ça ne s'arrange pas... Bon allons-y ! Il y a quelqu'un chez toi ?

-Nop ! Mais j'ai invité Liet ! On ira faire du shopping tous ensemble !

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ait vraiment envie mais je t'accompagnerai !

-Cool, j'ai genre trop hâte !

oOo

Toris marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs du manoir polonais silencieux.

Il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, et après de longues négociations, Félix avait fini par céder et aller faire du shopping seulement avec Cléa.

C'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son ami mais après de longues journées de shopping à le voir hésiter pendant une demi-heure pour des bottes, il préférait rester peinard ici.

Mais maintenant qu'il était seul, le manoir lui semblait très vide sans la présence du blond qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler.

C'était étonnamment triste.

Surpris par cette pensée, il décida d'aller juste dormir un peu.

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il travaillait non-stop entre son gouvernement qui faisait n'importe quoi -comme toujours-, Ivan et Alfred qui le harcèlaient pour lui demander comment gérer l'autre (il avait raccroché, pour les deux cas, sur un «à ton tour de souffrir» accompagné d'un grand sourire ironique) et Eduard qui se plaignait de la violence de Berwald. Il avait bien le droit de se reposer un peu, profitant ainsi du calme régnant dans les couloirs.

Il se rendit pourtant compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à décliner l'invitation que Felix lui avait fait.

Il appréciait vraiment son ami.

Il arriva finalement à sa chambre et allait s'installer bien confortablement sur son lit quand il aperçut un vieux cahier noir posé sur son bureau.

Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit à la première page.

 _Cher journal,_

C'était donc un journal.

Il regarda au dos de la couverture, c'était la où il avait l'habitude de signer et de numéroter ses propres journaux.

Bingo. Felix , Pologne. N'258.

C'était donc le blond qui avait écrit ce journal.

A vu d'œil, il paraissait avoir déjà plusieurs dizaines d'années.

Mais surtout, pourquoi ce journal était-il dans sa chambre qui était vide il y a quelques heures à peine ?

Et pourquoi était-il d'une couleur aussi sombre ?

Toris avait déjà vu de loin quelques-uns des journaux de son ami et ils avaient tous des tons très clair : rose, violet, rouge, bleu... mais jamais noir.

Les deux absents ne rentreraient pas avant plusieurs heures, connaissant Félix, ils en avaient même pour toute la journée.

Il avait donc tout son temps...

Mais ça ne se faisait pas... mais il l'avait laissé traîner c'est de sa faute... en plus il était dans ma chambre, il voulait donc que je le lise !

Décidé, il ouvrit le journal.

 _15 janvier 1939,_

 _Aujourd'hui, j'ai choisi un journal noir. Cela change de d'habitude, mais je préssens que nous entrons dans des temps sombres. L'Allemagne est de plus en plus puissante et Francis et Arthur ne veulent rien voir. Je ne cite pas Ludwig car je ne sais pas comment il se comporte. Cela fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu. Soit sa personnalité a été emporté par l'opinion de son pays et dans ce cas, il est trop tard pour lui, soit, il a réussi à se contrôler et à ne pas se laisser diriger par ce que ressentaient son peuple et ses dirigeants. Chacun d'entre nous a appris à contrôler ce qu'il se passait chez nous. Certains étaient parfois trop brisés pour le faire et se sont emportés, mais ils se remettaient directement ensuite. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Francis lors des guerres napoléoniennes, et j'ai peur que la précèdente défaite et l'humiliation de celle-ci soit une cicatrice encore ouverte chez Ludwig._

 _De plus, il est jeune, trop jeune. Et s'il a été emporté par l'amertume de sa défaite... je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver._

 _Enfin si, je sais. Ludwig sera emporté par Allemagne. Sa personnalité laissera place aux ressentiments de son pays. Et alors..._

 _De nos jours, les armes sont bien trop meurtrières._

Quand il arriva à la fin de cette première entrée, Toris reprit son souffle.

Premièrement, la période. C'était bientôt la guerre et Félix n'allait pas tarder à disparaître. Dans à peine 8 mois, Ludwig l'attaquerait suivit d'Ivan et il s'en irait pour des dizaines d'années. A sa grande surprise, il n'avait pas réapparu pendant la guerre froide alors que lui, qui était dans la même situation au niveau de l'URSS, était resté.

Ensuite, son sérieux. Aujourd'hui, il avait enfin la preuve que la personnalité que la nation polonaise montrait aux autres n'était qu'une partie de lui.

Et enfin, ce qu'il racontait.

Il n'avait jamais vu cette période sous cet œil.

Il continua sa lecture.

 _30 mars 1939_

 _Je suis triste et en même temps, j'ai peur. Avant-hier, j'ai rencontré Ludwig. La seule bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'approuve rien de ce que son dirigeant fait._

 _Mais il est brisé. Rien qu'avec toutes les horreurs que son peuple et ses dirigeants ont déjà fait, il n'en peut plus. J'ai peur qu'il ne résiste pas à la suite._

 _J'ai aussi peur pour moi. Il est évident que je suis la prochaine cible. Ludwig a réussi à me le faire comprendre. J'ai aussi pu discuter avec Gilbert. Il réussit à faire passer des infos à Francis. J'espère qu'il ne se fera pas prendre._

 _2 juillet 1939._

 _Toris m'a appelé. Ivan s'est allié avec Ludwig. Ou plutôt leurs dirigeants se sont alliés. J'ai fait le fier, mais j'ai peur. Mais je suis heureux. J'ai pu entendre Toris. Si je réussis à le voir avant d'être envahi, je lui dirais tout._

 _Tout mes sentiments. J'espère juste le faire à temps. Je n'en ai plus beaucoup._

Toris releva la tête. Quels sentiments ? Après cette date, il ne l'avait pas vu avant sa...

Il reposa les yeux sur le journal

 _19 octobre 1939_

 _Ça fait longtemps..._

Attendez ! En octobre... il était sensé... il aurait survécu ? Sans l' avoir jamais prévenu ?

 _19 octobre 1939_

 _Ça fait longtemps..._

 _Je n'ai pas pu réécrire depuis juillet... de nombreuses choses se sont passées. En septembre, Ludwig m'a attaqué de face. Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu mais Ivan m'a eu par derrière... Toris m'avait prévenu en plus._

 _Je l'ai vu, Ludwig ne voulait pas. Ça se voyait sur son visage._

 _Ivan, je ne l'ai pas vu. Mais personne n'aime tuer. Et une nation encore moins, nous connaissons bien plus la valeur d'une vie. Même si Ivan est plus vieux que Ludwig, et de loin, cela m'etonnerait qu'il ait ressenti beaucoup de joie à me poignarder dans le dos. Je suis resté allongé seul par terre en agonisant et en me demandant quand j'allais disparaître._

 _Mais ça ne s'est pas produit. Comme d'habitude, mes blessures physiques se sont soignées toute seules. Pourtant j'avait été envahi et mon pays avait disparu._

 _Je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi je suis ici pour écrire ces lignes. Je suis rentré chez moi en évitant les soldats allemands._

 _C'est la guerre. La guerre totale._

 _Je ne dois prévenir personne de ma survie. Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Je veux tout de même aller voir discrètement Toris. Ensuite, je visiterai l'Europe et verrai l'étendue des dégâts._

Le lithuanien sauta quelques entrées et s'arrêta à l'une qui semblait plus longue que les autres.

 _22 juin 1940_

 _C'est l'horreur. Une guerre totale et meurtrière. Des cadavres partout. Des persécutions. Des tortures._

 _Ça me donne envie de vomir._

 _Toute l'Europe est tombée. Seul Arthur résiste encore. Je sais qu'il puise sa rage dans l'absence et la chute de Francis. Celui-ci a été abandonné par son gouvernement. Il est entré dans la résistance mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne se soit fait capturer. Pareil pour Gilbert et Romano mais eux ont plus de liberté et doivent sûrement toujours être en train de résister le plus possible. Je sais que Ludwig, Feliciano, Elizaveta, Roderich et plein d'autres se doivent de rester à leurs gouvernements, mais j'ai eu la confirmation qu'ils faisaient passer des informations aux résistants de leur pays. Aucun de nous n'approuve ce qu'il se passe._

 _Je pense que Ludwig a failli basculer définitivement, mais son amitié avec Feliciano l'a fait tenir. Mais je sais aussi que lorsque ce dernier n'est pas là, Allemagne revient. Pour le pire. J'ai fait le tour de l'Europe. Maintenant, je vais agir. Je suis entré dans la résistance polonaise. Mon peuple tient toujours. Les autres doivent être discrets et ne peuvent donc que peu agir sur le terrain. Je suis sensé être mort, ils ne me reconnaitront pas. Je suis libre. De me battre comme de mourir._

 _2 septembre 1940_

 _La résistance se passe bien._

 _Nous avons réussi à arrêter et à saboter de grandes opérations._

 _Toris me manque. J'ai hâte que tout cela se fini-_

Le mot s'arrêtait brusquement.

D'un coup le Lithuanien paniqua. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé !?

 _13 novembre 1943_

 _Cela fait trois ans._

 _Trois ans d'enfer ou j'ai failli abandonner tout espoir de nombreuses fois. Je suis épuisé._

 _Ce jour là, j'ai été arreté. Torturé et jeté dans un camp de concentration. J'ai été brisé. J'ai mis trois longues années à m'en remettre. Et je suis sûr que je ne m'en remettrai jamais totalement._

 _Je ne veux plus jamais m'en souvenir. A part quand Toris a été emmené, je n'avais jamais autant souffert. Mais la guerre a tourné. On reprend espoir. Arthur a affligé pas mal de défaites aérienne au Reich. Ivan a démontré que leur armées et tactiques ne sont pas invincibles. Les résistances sont plus actives que jamais._

 _Tout ça va bientôt se finir. Enfin..._

 _J'ai récemment appris que le monde entier était en guerre. Kiku est entré dans la danse. Alfred n'a pas tardé à réagir aussi quand celui-ci a attaqué sa propre armée._

 _Avec le changement de camp d'Ivan, les alliés sont fin prêt pour renvoyer les coups donnés._

 _La violence contre la violence. Malheureusement._

Le brun pleurait. Il savait le niveau de torture des SS, il l'avait vu après la guerre. Ainsi que l'enfer des camps de concentration. Et son plus cher ami était passé par là sans jamais qu'il ne le sache.

Il sauta rapidement quelques pages et trouva ce qu'il voulait.

 _11 septembre 1945_

 _C'est presque fini._

 _En Europe, en tout cas, c'est bon._

 _J'ai vu Francis et Arthur pleurer dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Selon Gilbert, Ludwig aurait également pleurer de joie en apprenant la mort d'Hitler et Romano avait été de bonne humeur pendant toute la semaine._

 _Roderich a joué pour Elizaveta le morceau qu'il avait composé pendant toute la guerre._

 _Je n'ai reçu ces informations que de conversations dérivés et je ne suis pas sûr de leur véracité. Mais ça collait plutôt bien._

 _Je suis enfin rassuré._

 _J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je n'avais pas souri._

 _Le Japon résiste toujours mais ce sera bientôt fini. Je vais pouvoir retrouver Toris. C'est lui qui m'a fait tenir durant toutes ces années._

 _10 mai 1945_

 _C'est fini. Finalement, enfin, c'est fini._

 _13 juillet 1945_

 _Je ne peux pas retrouver Toris._

 _Alfred et Ivan sont bien parti pour des années de « fausse » guerre._

 _Ce n'est pas officiel mais tout le monde le sent venir._

Il sauta à nouveau quelque page.

 _4 décembre 1947_

 _Ils ont appelé ça « guerre froide ». Un rideau de fer est tombé sur l'Europe. La Prusse a été dissoute._

 _J'ai pleuré pour lui. On ne devrait pas réduire des siècles de combats à un bout de papier._

 _Mais il est resté comme partie Est de l'Allemagne et réside maintenant chez Ivan. Comme Toris. Je n'ai toujours pas pu le voir. J'aimerais enfin lui dire que je-_

-Liet ? Tu lis quoi genre ?

Le brun ne répondit pas. Il restait bloqué sur le mot qui finissait la page.

 _-l'aime._

Quand le blond s'approcha et aperçut ce qu'il avait dans les mains, il sursauta.

-Liet. Dis-moi que tu ne l'as genre pas encore commencé. S'il te plaît.

Le lituanien se retourna, les yeux humides. Son ami avait l'air de l'implorer.

-...je viens de le finir.

Félix écarquilla les yeux et tomba à genoux.

-Je ... je suis désolé !! Je te jure que je voulais te le dire !! Mais .. mais je n'ai pas pu. A chaque fois je bloquais et...

-Félix. Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je m'en veux à moi, à moi de t'avoir laissé seul dans cet enfer si longtemps. Pardonne-moi, je ne savais rien, bon sang, c'est tellement...frustrant ! Bordel !

-Liet...tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

-Si. De ne pas avoir fait ça plus tôt.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement.

Quand il mit ses mains sur les joues du blond, il sentit ses larmes.

Il se détacha à regret de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Ensemble, ils pleurèrent toutes les années perdues.

oOo

Elissa, derrière la porte de la chambre, ferma les yeux.

Elle ne pleurerait pas. Cela faisait 3000 ans qu'elle n'avait pas lâchée une larme malgré les atrocités qu'elle avait vu. Elle l'avait promis.

C'était une promesse qu'elle avait déjà brisé une fois. Elle ne recommencerait pas. Les infos que Félix avait réussi à avoir, en tant que résistant, c'était elle qui les avait fait passer.

Elle avait tentée d'aider toute la résistance de l'Europe et s'était bien débrouillée. Avec seulement deux petites captures. Mais même si elle connaissait l'histoire de Félix, en trouvant le carnet, elle avait du le lire pour être sure qu'il contenait ce qu'elle voulait. Ça avait été très dur. Elle avait failli renoncer.

Remémorer ce genre de souvenir pouvait être dévastateur. Mais elle avait continué. Parce que c'était son rôle. Mettre les gens ensemble.

Les rendre heureux, peu importe les moyens.

Elle aurait pu utiliser des voies moins douloureuses, mais certaines choses doivent-être dévoilées. Cette survie et cette période passé sous silence font partie de ces choses.

Finalement, elle rouvrit les yeux.

Elle s'accordait une petite pause dans ses plans, et rien de mieux que de se rendre chez une amie partageant ses passions et maniant la poêle comme Kiku manie son katana et les italiens leurs drapeaux blancs.

Dès que son séjour en Pologne sera fini (et elle savait que Félix allait rapidement devoir l'écourter pour raisons personnelles), elle prendrait le premier train pour la Hongrie.

-Bon, allez ! Ça, c'est fait ! Faut que je pense à prévenir Elizaveta !

oOo

 _Et voila, un chapitre moins "drôle" que d'habitude. J'avais cette idée depuis longtemps et j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre même si il est plus dur. Après je suis une grande Gab de Lietpol alors..._

 _À la semaine prochaine !_


	10. Deux Disputes

_Les amis, je suis désolée de ce retard ! Je suis paumée au fin fond de la campagne et je n'ai que très peu de wifi ! Mais finalement, voici le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : Himaruya, cet enfant de Dieu descendu du ciel pour nous remettre un chef d'œuvre n'est malheureusement toujours pas disposé à me le donner_.

oOo

-Elissa !! Je suis la.

L'ancien empire se retourna et sourit en voyant son amie.

-Elizaveta !!

-Bon voyage ? Pas trop chiant ?

-Oh non tout s'est très bien passé pour une fois ! Et toi ? Comment ça va ?

-... tout va bien.

Elissa fronça les sourcils. Le visage de la hongroise s'était fermé.

Elle venait tout juste de Pologne d'ou elle avait décidé de partir un peu plus tôt pour ne pas déranger les nouveaux amants.

Elle avait juste voulu attendre la première nuit. Vive les caméras.

Mais elle était partie juste après.

Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de découvrir les fantasmes des deux Européens à 3 heure du matin.

Et donc la voilà à la sortie de la gare, accueilli chaleureusement par sa grande amie Elizaveta, alias Hongrie. Mais apparemment, quelque chose s'était passée.

oOo

Quand elles arrivèrent finalement chez la hongroise puis dans sa chambre, la carthaginoise se retourna directement vers celle ci et lui jeta un regard éloquent.

La brune soupira :

-J'imagine que je n'y échapperai pas.

-Tu imagine bien. Alors ?

-C'est... c'est Roderich...

-Comment ca ? C'est pas sensé être l'amour fou entre vous deux ? Pour une fois que je n'ai pas à intervenir...

-C'est ce que je croyais aussi et... quand il a appris que Ludwig et Feli était ensemble, il était heureux... mais quand ça été le tour de Gilbert alors... il a commencé a à peine me répondre, il ne mange plus avec moi, je ne le vois plus du tout et ça va faire deux semaines que la nuit, je ne le vois plus, même en restant éveillé jusqu'au matin !

-Wooooaaah... bon, calme toi sinon tu risque de partir dans les "et s-

-Et si en fait, depuis le début je ne suis rien pour lui ?! Qu'en fait il ne m'aimes pas mais qu'il ne veut pas me faire de peine !? En fait il est amoureux de Gilbert ! C'est pour ça qu'il a réagi ainsi quand il a appris qu'il était avec Matthew ! Pire, je ne lui servais qu'à... le remplacer !! Ou est ma poêle je vais aller tuer cet enfoiré !

Elissa blanchit. L'aura de son amie rivalisait avec celles de Natalya et Ivan dans leur mauvais jours.

-Wooooooow calme toi maintenant ok ? Tu n'as aucune preuve de tout ça pas vrai ? Ça se trouve il est juste très occupés par autre chose !

-Dans ce cas là pourquoi il ne m'en parle pas ?! Je pourrais l'aider pourtant ! Mais non Mossieur ne m'a rien dit parce que je ne suis rien pour lui !! Il va voir ce qu'est une hongroise cocu !!

-Bon stop maintenant. Ça suffit. Tu veux savoir ce que tu représentes pour lui ? Eh bien on va le voir. Quelques semaines d'abstinence ne font de mal à personne. Je t'embarque dans un bon mois de voyage, tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

-Vraiment ? Oh ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à Feli et à Ludwig ! On peut commencer par eux deux ?

-Bien sur !! Et après il va falloir que tu m'aides à arranger le couple suédois-finlandais ! Apparemment ils se sont disputés !

-Vraiment !? Ça m'étonnes d'eux deux ! Entre le caractère de Tino et la timidité de Berwald, d'habitude, tout roule entre eux deux !

-Eh bah on va régler tout ça !

-Okay ! Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

-Hmm... d'abord on profite de ta magnifique capitale !

Tout en discutant, les deux nations avaient posé les affaires d'Elissa et étaient sorties dans la ville -premiers repérage avait dit Elizaveta- et l'ancien empire ne cessait de s'extasier devant les rues éclairées de Budapest le soir.

Peu importe où elle regardait, c'était magnifique. Budapest était l'une de ces villes uniant la noblesse du passé et la fraîcheur du présent. Elle tourna la tête et découvrit la magnifique architecture néogothique du parlement qui la ramena des siècles auparavant, lors des premières cathédrales européennes, les premières percée de lumière, de reconstruction après les Âges Sombres. Le monument s'imposait dans la ville et semblait y régner en y étendant son tapis bleu qu'était le Danube.

Plus loin, elle se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un fast-food bondé de personnes de tout âge : des jeunes plaisantaient fort et prenaient de la place, d'autres plus âgés grignotaient tranquillement leurs menus en regardant ces même jeunes et en souriant.

Deux tables plus loin, une famille rigolait. Le père et la mère semblait débattre ensemble tandis que leur jeune fils regardaient avec admiration sa sœur qui elle même regardait un jeune homme timide qui semblait l'intéresser.

Elissa sourit. Voilà ce que c'était la paix du présent. De simples petits endroits où tous se côtoyaient, rigolaient, se disputaient et s'aimaient tous ensemble. Voilà ce que le présent avait réussi à créer.

Elle se tourna vers Elizabeth qui, comme elle, souriait devant ce spectacle.

-Elizaveta ?

-Oui ?

-Tu préfères t'occuper de la famille et du timide la bas ou des deux brunes du groupe là-bas ?

-Hein ? Mais.. ça ne se fait pas trop non ?

-Tu rigoles ? Je fais ça depuis des millénaires !

-Okay, on se fait un petit concours alors ? La plus rapide ?

-Bonne idée, tu prend qui du coup ?

-Les deux brunes.

-Ce qui me laisse la famille, allons-y !

Elle s'avança devant la famille et écouta vaguement les parents. Tiens ? Ça débat sur de la musique ? Tant mieux, elle aurait eu plus de mal sur un sujet plus privé.

-Excusez moi ? Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous écouter et je pense qu'au contraire c'est...

Tout en parlant, elle fit passer un mot et un billet à la jeune fille qui la regardait ébahie de son intrusion.

« Il te regarde depuis tout à l'heure, va lui proposer quelque chose ! »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, elle profita de la distraction de ses parents pour se lever et se diriger vers le comptoir.

Mission accomplie.

Elle attendit de voir que les deux jeunes discutaient bien pour prendre congé et de s'éclipser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizaveta la rejoignit fière d'elle. Les deux brunes se tenaient la main amoureusement.

-Bon eh bien j'ai gagné !

-Mouais à pas grand chose.

-C'est l'expérience ! Mais dis-moi tu serais pas mauvaise perdante toi ?

-Hahaha ! Heureusement que non, avec Roderich on aurait fait la paire sinon.

Sa voix s'éteignit et la fière hongroise se renferma.

-Oh ! Mais tient ! Ça serait pas les soldes ?! Rattrapa Elissa.

-Hmm ? Oui tu as raison !! On se prend une semaine de shopping !! Je vais inviter les autres !!

-Les autres ?

-Les autres filles ! On fait tout le temps du shopping à cette époque, cette année, tu seras avec nous ! Alala ça fait longtemps, ça va me changer les idées !

-Quelle bonne idée ! Il y aura qui ?

-Alors, Natalya, Katshuya, Bella, Lili et Lucille !

-Tant mieux ! Ça va me permettre d'interroger Lucille !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour sa relation avec Allister.

-Noooon ! Elle ne me l'a jamais dit la traîtresse ! Je vais la cuisiner comme jamais hin hin hin !

Et elles s'éloignèrent, après un dernier regard vers cet havre de paix où elles avaient répandu un peu d'amour.

Comme la carthaginoise le faisait depuis des milliers d'années.

oOo

Dans l'avion en direction de la Finlande, Elissa soupira.

Entre la semaine de shopping et la visite chez Ludwig et Feli, elle n'avait jamais eu de temps seule.

Premièrement, les filles l'avaient harcelé pour refaire TOUTE sa garde-robe, des chaussures aux colliers en passant par les sous-vêtements.

Son seul petit moment de vengeance avait été quand elle les avaient respectivement interrogées sur leurs relations avec les autres nations. Et elle avait bien vu le rougissement de Natalya quand elle avait évoqué la question, surtout en parlant d'un certain Sud-Coréen. Son attirance envers son frère était apparemment surtout une façade qu'autre-chose.

Maintenant il fallait lui tirer les vers du nez. Pareil pour Bella, elle avait une petite idée de pour qui elle avait évitée la question.

Ensuite, elles avaient foncés à Berlin, où Feli prenait des « congés » et en profitaient pour abuser de son amant dans environ chaque coin sombre de la ville. Dès leur arrivée, il leur avait sauté dessus pour remercier Elissa, en revanche, elle avait encore les oreilles rouges de l'engueulade de Ludwig sur son action pour les mettre ensemble.

Leur petit séjour là-bas avait été très sympathique, même si les deux hôtes étaient souvent assez « occupés » et qu'elles avaient dû investir dans des bouchons d'oreilles au bout de deux jours.

Et enfin, elles étaient en route pour la Suède et la Finlande, déterminée à régler cette histoire.

Elles avaient convenu que Cléa se rendrait chez Tino et Elizaveta, chez son mari.

Et c'est ainsi que dans l'avion, après avoir vérifiée que son voisin dormait bien, elle avait sorti son ordi et vérifiée ses caméras.

Bon, bonne nouvelle, Ivan et Alfred semblait avoir été trop occupé pour repérer celles dans leur maisons.

Elle switcha vers Matthew, bon il en manquait deux dans la chambre, une dans l'entrée et pour la cuisine...

Bon sang, elle pensait qu'ils étaient chez Gilbert alors qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient dans cette cuisine !

En fait non, ça elle le savait et elle s'empressa de changer de caméra.

Non mais oh depuis quand on joue avec le sirop d'érable d'une façon aussi obscène !

Ensuite, la Finlande... Oula ! Ca avait l'air plus grave que prévu, heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas attendu plus longtemps.

Finalement, après avoir presque tout vérifiée et être tombé sur quelques scènes gênantes en Angleterre et au Danemark (et OH, depuis quand on se sautait dessus dès 10 heures du matin !?) -c'était elle ou les siècles d'attente d'être enfin en couple avait genre VRAIMENT augmentés leurs libidos...- bref, elle arriva finalement totalement crevée à Helsinki.

oOo

Ding dong

-Oui ? Ah ! Salut Elissa, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu !

-Oui, et apparemment, c'est une très grosse erreur de ma part.

-Hein ? De quoi ?

-De votre dispute.

Malgré ses protestations, Elissa le voyait bien, il n'allait pas bien.

Tout son être montrait qu'il était fatigué, son sourire était à moitié forcé et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu des yeux aussi rouges.

-Bon allez, dit-elle en entrant, raconte tout ça à tata Elissa.

-Mais non je te dis que-

Il se tut. Le regard de la Carthaginoise était éloquent. Pas de résistance. Cordialement.

Il soupira.

-Comment l'as tu su ? Non, laisse moi deviner... Félix ?

-Bingo !

-Les nouvelles vont toujours vite avec lui.

-Cela fait quand même déjà deux semaines.

Le finlandais soupira.

-Seulement deux semaines, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois...

-Mais Felix ne m'avait pas dit que c'était aussi grave sinon j'aurais rappliqué beaucoup plus tôt. Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as plus dormi ?

-Ça va... au pire je m'évanouirais un petit coup.

-En inquiétant tout le monde au passage, génial ! Allez vide ton sac.

-... c'était il y'a 3 semaines environ. J'avais passé la journée avec Éduard et les Nordiques et Berwald l'a presque mis à la porte. Et c'est en rentrant qu'il m'a annoncé qu'il ne voulait plus que je le voie. Mais ça m'a énervé et je me suis mis à le lui reprocher, que je pouvais voir qui je voulais..

-Compréhensible.

-Mais du coup il n'a plus rien dit du reste du trajet... et on ne s'est pas revu depuis ou alors très rapidement mais on ne s'est pas reparlé.

-Hmm... Mais pourquoi tu ne vas pas le voir ?

-Mais si il m'en veut ?! Je me suis emporté d'un coup au lieu de lui parler calmement. Si ça se trouve, il s'est rendu compte que j'étais énervant et qu'il ne voulait plus de moi ?! D'habitude il vient toujours s'excuser peu après qu'on se dispute et je m'excuse et on se réconcilie mais là...

-Ça fait trop longtemps c'est ça ?

-Hm.

L'ancienne réfléchit brièvement. Elle envoya un message a Elizaveta. Puis ce tourna vers le plus jeune.

-Je t'emmène.

-Hein !? Mais où ? Quand ?

-Quand ? Maintenant. Ou ? En Suede. On va aller parler à ton chéri ! J'ai envoyé Elizaveta, elle était déjà à Stockholm, le temps qu'on arrive elle devrait lui avoir tiré les vers du nez, comme ça je n'aurais pas à le faire.

Tout en parlant, elle l'emmena vers la sortie et attendit un taxi.

Ce fut dans l'avion qu'elle lui expliqua.

-Bon, j'entre toute seule. Elizaveta m'explique la situation. Et après tu décide de ce que tu fais, si tu vas le voir ou si tu rentre, ok ?

-Mais..

-Mauvaise réponse. De toute façon t'as pas le choix.

oOo 

-C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Elissa et Tino s'arrêtèrent net. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la maison du suédois et le cri d'Elizaveta avait résonné dans chacune des pièces.

Elissa se dépêcha d'y aller sans oublier de dire à Tino d'attendre et d'écouter à la porte du salon où étaient installés les deux nations.

-Ouh la ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

-Ah Elissa enfin ! Je laisse Berwald te raconter, il faut que je me calme.

En fronçant les sourcils, la Mediteranéenne se tourna vers le Nordique.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Je suis obligé ?

-Oui sinon Eli m'explique tout. Et je ne sais pas si elle tournera les choses différemment ou non.

-Hmmm... Je me suis disputé avec Tino.

-Eeeet ?

-Il m'avait dit d'être plus égoïste. Quand Eduard est venu à notre réunion, ça m'a énervé. Du coup je lui ai dit après. Mais il s'est énervé. Il ne doit plus vouloir me voir maintenant. Alors je ne le dérange pas.

Tino était prêt à entrer dans la salle pour lui expliquer que tout ça était faux quand Elizaveta intervint.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Dépêche-toi de lui dire où je m'en occupe.

-... Tino a l'air heureux avec Eduard... plus qu'avec moi...

-Attend ! Tu envisages abandonner Tino ?!

-Pas l'abandonner. Il a le droit d'être avec qui il veut. Je ne peux pas le forcer à rester avec moi.

-Nan mais c'est une blague ? Bon sang, même Alfred est au courant que tu tiens plus a Tino qu'à ta propre vie et tu vas abandonner comme ça !

-Mais-

-Il est où celui qui a franchi une mer gelé pour donner un coup de boule à Matthias.

-Mais si il est plus heureux avec lui... Avec lui, il sourit, il rigole. Moi, je lui fais peur alors...

Les deux femmes étaient sur le point d'exploser et Elissa commençait à comprendre la colère d'Elizaveta.

Elle ouvrit la bouche quand la porte claqua. Tout sursautèrent avant de se retourner vers le battant qui rebondit sur le mur avant d'être arrété par un Tino furieux.

-TU RIGOLES ! TU PENSES QUE J'AIME EDUARD !!! C'EST UNE BLAGUE !

Il se rapprocha de Berwald tout en continuant de crier.

-BON SANG, C'EST JUSTE UN AMI ! A TON AVIS QUI EST LA PERSONNE AVEC QUI JE VIS HEUREUX DEPUIS DES SIÈCLES !??! QUI EST LA PERSONNE DONT JE SUIS AMOUREUX ??!! C'EST TOI BORDEL !! TOI ! Toi...

Tino se calma un peu et reprit plus doucement et petit à petit, les larmes commencèrent à lui piquer alors qu'il disait enfin ce qu'il pensait à celui qu'il ne cessera jamais d'aimer.

-Tu as toutes les qualités qu'il existe, je ne te mérite qu'à peine... Tu es gentil, prévenant, calme et j'en passe... Et tu penses que j'oserais aimer quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi ? Je ne comprend même pas pourquoi je devrais continuer à vivre si tu m'abandonnais, bon sang, tu fais tout pour moi, je te crie dessus et tu oses dire que c'est de ta faute ? Merde !

Et il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant, mais trop tard pour que les trois nations n'aperçoivent pas ses larmes.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent vers le dernier.

-Va le chercher.

-Maintenant.

Sans plus de mots, Berwald parti en coup de vent à la recherche du finlandais.

Elissa et Elizaveta se sourirent. Dispute réglée.

-Bon, eh bien, je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on les laisse seuls.

-Oui, surement !

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant Elissa ?

-Hmm.. Je dois aller faire une petite demande à quelqu'un et comme il va refuser, le harceler ensuite jusqu'à qu'il accepte.

-Mais-

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est plus hilarant et mignon que méchant. Et toi ? Tu rentres en Hongrie ?

-Non, je ne veux toujours pas voir mon crétin de mari. Je pense que je vais aller embêter un peu Gilbert, maintenant qu'il est en couple.

-Okay ! Il est actuellement chez Matthew.

-Bon, alors, à la prochaine Elissa.

-On se verra au meeting du mois prochain, il va falloir que tu me racontes tout ça ! Ah ! Et ne fais pas gaffe si une grande quantité de sirop d'érable disparaît d'une nuit à l'autre !

-Hmm... Va falloir que tu m'expliques ça par message. Avec les photos qui vont avec.

-Promis !

Et elles se séparèrent, non sans fangirler devant le couple qui se bécotaient au fond du jardin.

oOo

 _Et voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et rendez vous samedi prochain (si j'arrive à publier à temps !) !_


	11. Un Marché

_Helloooo ! Décidément, tenir des délais c'est pas mon truc '... Pour ma défense, je campais et je n'avais pas de wifi ! Mais bon, le voilà enfin ce chapitre ! Et c'est l'avant-dernier ! Nous arrivons à la fin de cette histoire... Ça me fait bizarre car ça fait longtemps que je suis dessus depuis que ce n'était qu'une simple idée dans ma petite caboche... Bref, bonne lecture !_

 _Disclaimer : *lit son memo en essayant de trouver un sens caché* Le propriétaire d'Hetalia est... *n'en trouve pas* *soupire* Himaruya !_

oOo

-Saaaaaaadiiiiiiiiiq ! J'ai besoin de toaaaaaaa !

Le turque sursauta. Bon sang, bien sûr ça devait encore tomber sur lui ! Et en plus, aucune cachette n'était disponible...ah !

Quand Elissa défonça la porte fermée à clé pour entrer, elle ne trouva personne dans la salle.

-Sadiq, j'ai vérifié le reste de ta baraque, t'es forcément là ! D'ailleurs, c'est très mignon les photos de chat dans ta chambre si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Toujours sous la forme d'un petit djinn et caché sur une étagère, Sadiq jura, putain, comment avait-elle passé ses barrières magiques. Il faudrait en faire des plus puissantes pour la prochaine fois... Peut-être un leurre même... Perdu dans ses pensées, il oublia la Nord-Africaine et...

-Trouvé !

oOo

-Bon qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Déjà, j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu t'es caché dès que tu m'a entendu ! C'est assez vexant !

-Et moi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi c'est moi que tu viens voir quand tu as besoin d'aide et c'est encore non pour rendre tes caméras invisibles.

-Beuuuh... Non cette fois ci, il me faut un sort-

-Encore un sort ! Tu sais que la magie ne fait pas tout dans la vie !

-Merci de me le rappeler Monsieur-je-viens-de-me-cacher-magiquement. Mais il me faut quelque chose pour me téléporter.

-Rien que ça ! Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir d'autres magiciens !

-Ben... Chez les Européens, y a Arthur qui est toujours fourré avec Francis -grâce à moi, soit dit-en passant- qui m'en veut toujours un petit peu, Allister et j'ai une chance sur deux qu'il en profite pour me faire une vacherie genre me transformer en grenouille, Vlad-

-Pourquoi en grenouille ?

-Influence française, bref, j'ai des arguments pour éviter de demander service aux autres, en plus, t'es un Méditerranéen, t'es forcément sympa et en-

-T'as déjà entendu parler de Lovino ?

-Shhhh ! Donc je disais, et en plus t'es à fond sur mon demi-frère alors si tu veux que je t'aide, il vaudrait mieux accepter !

-Bon, va falloir que tu m'explique comment Herakles est devenu ton demi-frère.

-Haha ! Donc tu reconnais que tu es à fond sur lui !

-Oui. Le déni, pas pour moi, merci.

-J'en étais sûre !

-Bref, explique toi ou je t'expédie droit entre les mains de Francis !

-Ouh la, non ! Il y a sûrement déjà quelqu'un entre ces mains ! s'exclama la carthaginoise avant de croiser le regard de son interlocuteur. Ok je t'explique cette histoire. Bon, à la base j'ai été fondée par les phéniciens mais ensuite j'ai grandi toute seule en faisant beaucoup de commerce avec Grèce Antique et j'ai donc un sacré héritage grec. Herakles est le fils légitime de Grèce, même si il a été élevé par Romulus, donc ça fait de nous des demi-frères et sœurs ! Bon, même si je suis un poil plus âgée...

-Merci de ton explication. Mais c'est toujours non pour le sort.

-Maaaaaaiis, s'il te plaaait !

-Bonne journée !

Et en deux trois tours de mains et un sourire narquois de la part d'un certain turque masqué sadique, la brune se retrouva à l'autre bout de la deuxième rive d'Istanbul.

oOo

Elissa mit alors en place le plan "Allons gaiement harceler un beau turque masqué".

Ou qu'il allait, Sadiq retrouvait Elissa, un mot de sa part, un message par un inconnu, bref, il était pris de tout les côtés.

Et quand Elissa débarqua à nouveau dans son bureau, il était prêt. En un sort, il l'immobilisa pour pouvoir parler sans interruption.

-Bien. Je vais t'accorder un sort. Mais ! Un seul. Et ce n'est pas un cadeau et je ne te promet pas celui que tu voudra. Tu vas devoir marchander avec moi. Et le sort dépendra de ce que tu me proposera. Compris ?

Elle hocha la tête et il la libéra.

-Je suis d'accord. Mais rien de confidentiel du style info gouvernementale sur un autre pays.

-Bien entendu. Tu viens me passer ça au prochain meeting.

-Parfait.

Sadiq pensait qu'il pouvait enfin passer deux mois sans entendre parler de la carthaginoise. Il se trompait lourdement.

Elissa était bien décidé à avoir son sort et avait décidé de passer les 8 semaines avec lui pour déterminer ce qu'il lui plaira le plus.

Et en profiter pour le taquiner tout de même un petit peu.

Et peut être négocier deux/trois trucs en plus.

Contrairement à la phase précédente, le turc se rendit compte que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça. La brune était tout de même très âgée et avait vécu de nombreuses choses. Elle était de très bonne compagnie et il finit par réellement l'apprécier, en profitant pour satisfaire sa curiosité historique sur le monde en dehors de son pays au cours du temps.

Malgré son côté fouineur et insupportable, elle pouvait tenir des discussions très sérieuses voir philosophiques, il en parlerait à Herakles la prochaine fois. Ça lui ferait une excuse pour le voir.

-Toi, tu pense à mon demi-frère.

Il sursauta d'un coup en l'entendant parler.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Allez, franchement, tu avais dit que tu faisais pas dans le déni, tu es clairement dingue de lui.

-...Totalement.

-Merci ! Ça te dit que je me renseigne ?

-Non. Je préfère ne rien savoir.

-T'es sur ? Si je ne te le dis pas après...

-Dans tout les cas, tu va le faire, pas vrai ? Mais je ne veux rien du style kidnapping. Compris ?

-Roooh, ça va, c'était juste pour secouer un petit peu pour secouer Ludwig.

-Mouais, c'est plus que secouer un petit peu. T'as pas pris trop cher ?

-M'en parle pas, je savais même pas que quelqu'un pouvait crier si fort sans partir dans les aigus, c'était impressionnant.

-Bref, t'as compris.

-Yep ! En tout cas, je fais une petite pause dans mes observations d'une semaine.

-L'embête pas trop, s'il te plait.

-Mais non, je serai aussi discrète qu'une plume.

-Une plume ?

-Très joli les plumes. Ça vole.

oOo

Herakles bailla avant de poser sa tête sur sa table et d'essayer de s'endormir.

Comme d'habitude, le meeting européen était une vrai catastrophe. En dehors des couples franco-anglais et hispano-italien qui s'engueulait pour mieux se dévorer la bouche juste après et Feliciano qui essayait de convaincre Ludwig de faire pareil -la dispute en moins-, Alfred et Sadiq avait décidé de s'incruster, l'un pour embêter ses parents et retrouver son copain, l'autre pour encore une fois, négocier pour son entrée dans l'Union Européenne en utilisant comme excuse "Il y a une place libre puisque l'anglais à dégagé". Cette déclaration entamant à nouveau une dispute entre les deux concernés. Bref, c'était n'importe quoi.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, il fut surpris par Ludwig qui réussit à remettre un peu d'ordre. Mouais, ça allait durer 10 minutes maximum. Toujours est-il qu'un turque passablement vexé s'installa à côté de lui, comme d'habitude. Mais pour une fois, il ne le charria pas sur le chat qui était endormi sur le bureau ou sa position absolument pas formelle.

Il tourna la tête vers son (beau) voisin pour le trouver sur son portable en souriant. Il se décala pour apercevoir le nom du contact : Elissa.

Le grec se réinstalla en fronçant les sourcils. Cela faisait bien deux mois, qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du turque, ou plutôt, que Sadiq n'était pas venu se disputer avec lui. Et la fois ou il avait décidé de voir si tout allait bien, il l'avait trouvé avec la Carthaginoise, apparemment en pleine forme.

Sur le coup, il s'en était fiché, mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il n'appréciait pas cette complicité de la personne sur laquelle il fantasmait envers celle semblait être célibataire.

Étonné par ces pensées, il décida de passer les deux heures de réunion suivante à penser à sa relation avec les deux autres nations.

Trois heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde l'avait pensé endormi debout et l'avait laissé dans la salle, il se releva avec l'immense confusion sentimentale que causait l'amour. Il était donc amoureux de Sadiq et jaloux de Elissa.

Bien. Cet amour n'était pas rendu. Très bien. Il allait devoir trouver de nouveaux chats pour éviter la déprime même si, philosophe qu'il était, Herakles ne considérait pas l'état de dépression comme inévitable. D'ailleurs est-ce que la dépression n'était pas plutôt une méthode de défense contre le monde extérieur en attendant la guérison mentale ou bien une auto-persuasion égoïste de se concentrer sur ses problèmes et en souffrir ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse sérieusement...

-Sadiq !

Herakles sursauta et s'immobilisa instinctivement. C'était la voix de Elissa. Que voulait-elle au turc ? La pointe de jalousie refit surface en entendant le sourire dans la voix de son rival/amour/on-sait-pas-trop quand il répondit.

-Elissa ! Tu as trouvé ?

-Oui ! Viens, je te montre tout ça.

-Pourquoi pas ici ?

-Parce que je pense que tu voudrais éviter de voir tout ça en public.

Herakles put presque voir les sourcils de Sadiq se froncer sous son masque.

-Très bien, je te suis.

Et le grec, très intrigué, se décida à les suivre.

oOo

-Non mais ça va pas ?! C'est ça ta proposition !?

-Oh, ça va, ne me remercie pas surtout, t'en retrouvera pas de cette qualité !

-Je... Je n'en veux pas, décida Sadiq.

-Alors pourquoi tu louche dessus hein, le railla Elissa.

-Parce que... Dans tout les cas, comment as-tu obtenu tout ça ?

-Je suis un génie, et Herakles est un peu tout le temps dans les vapes...

Un silence de réflexion s'installa dans la pièce.

-On parle de moi ?

Elissa sursauta et laissa malencontreusement tomber sa pochette ouverte, étalant une quinzaine de photos sur le sol.

Alors que Sadiq paniqua et tenta de les ramasser, le grec en ramassa une. Il haussa un sourcil en se rendant compte que c'était était une de lui torse nu prise d'un angle plutôt avantageux pour son corps athlétique.

-Et donc ?

Elissa eu un sourire malicieusement sadique et ouvrit la bouche sous le regard horrifié de Sadiq.

-J'ai besoin d'un sort et comme ce cretin de turc est comme qui dirait grandement attiré par les chats, je lui offre une petite collection de photos prises par mes soins.

Puis, voyant que les deux méditerranéens ne réagissaient pas, ou plutôt qu'ils la fixaient sans rien dire, elle reprit.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je vous laisse entre vous.

Et elle sortit rapidement sous un soupir agacé du turc.

-Bon sang, elle ne change jamais.

-C'était vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? Intervint Herakles, faisant sursauter son "rival" de toujours.

-Oui.

La réponse franche et rapide surprit le grec qui n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre avant que le turc ne continue:

-Ca fait un bon bout de temps que je suis attiré par toi... Non, que je t'aime. Tu n'as pas besoin de me répondre, tu n'as aucune raison de me retourner mes sentiments après tout ce que je t'ai fait.

-Et pourquoi ? Ce que tu m'as fait remonte à longtemps. Je t'ai pardonné depuis des siècles.

-Et c'est bien suffisant pour moi, de base je n'en espérais pas temps.

-Bon sang, tu sais vraiment pas lire entre les lignes toi.

-Hein ?

Sadiq leva les yeux vers l'européen qui avançait lentement et qui s'arrêta juste devant lui.

Surpris, il ne bougea pas et attendit de voir ce que le grec avait dans la tête. Cela ne se fit pas attendre car en moins de cinq secondes, son masque était dans la main d'Herakles et ses lèvres écrasés contre les siennes.

Autant il ne remarqua pas de suite le premier mouvement, il répondit sans attente au second en se rapprochant du brun et en enfonçant ses mains dans les boucles qui lui étaient offertes.

Le baiser s'éternisa encore, et encore jusqu'à qu'ils se séparent en haletant, interrompu par une petite sonnerie qui était assez insupportable pour se mettre immédiatement dans la tête des deux Européens.

-Et meeerde, soupira le premier.

-C'est qui ?

-A ton avis ? Elissa évidemment. Oui ?

-Oula, qu'est-ce que c'est ce ton alors que je t'ai aidée à tout lui avouer ? rigola-t'elle, franchement sarcastique disons-le.

-C'est le ton de "tu me dérange au mauvais moment".

-Ah merde. Désolé. Bref, c'était pour te dire que j'ai ma part du marché, la vrai cette fois.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dit un Sadiq mi-curieux mi-méfiant.

-Une lampe à huile qui a causé pas mal de grabuge notamment avec un certain Aladdin.

-Tu l'as retrouvé !!? J'arrive tout de suite !

Il s'apprêtait à courir lorsque qu'il se retourna d'un coup, se rappelant la présence de son grec. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit pendant la conversation.

-Vas-y, commença Herakles, ne t'en fais-

-Ouais Elissa ? Finalement, je viendrai plus tard, j'ai du boulot. Salut.

Sadiq sourit à la nation devant lui avant de raccrocher au nez de la Cartaginoise et de s'approcher, confiant.

-On en était où déjà ?

oOo

À quelques salles de là...

-Allo ?

-Elissa ?

-Yep, c'est moi.

-Okay, ca marche pour moi. Ou exactement ?

-Attends répète je note.

-Okay, tout est bon pour moi. Mais c'est vraiment pas cool ce que t'as fait.

-Bah fais quand même gaffe à toi, je serais pas là pour t'aider.

-Okay, à plus Rody !

oOo

 _Et voilà mes amis Hetaliens ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre ! Et bonne rentrée à tout les malchanceux comme moi qui ont reprennent le cours lundi_...


	12. Un Anniversaire

_Les amiiiiiis ! Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! Ca y est, on y est ! Très franchement, ça me fait bizarre de fine cette publication parce que bon, ça fait un an que je bosse dessus, à changer d'idée et rectifier encore et encore ! Quand à Elissa, quand je l'ai imaginée pour la première fois, je n'avais aucune idée à quel point je m'investirait dans son histoire ! Je m'amuse même à la dessiner maintenant '. Très franchement j'adore cette histoire, et j'espère que j'ai pu vous transmettre ce sentiment ! Et voici donc le dernier chapitre, celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire je pense ! Bonne lecture !!_

oOo 

Elizaveta soupira. Elle était dans l'avion de retour du Vietnam. Son petit séjour entre les différents couples de ses proches lui avait rendu le sourire et ces deux semaines en Asie, sur le territoire de l'une de ses amies l'avaient calmé. Ses idées étaient désormais claire. Une fois reposée et remise du décalage horaire, elle irait demander des explications à Roderich.

Mais une fois atterrie, elle eût à peine le temps d'enlever son mode avion qu'elle recevait un message d'Elissa :

"Rendez-vous au NYM demain soir. Échange de photo. Bisou."

Elle sourit. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait cette petite réunion.

Elle arriva dans la salle pile a l'heure. Elle poussa la porte tout en se demandant pourquoi Elissa avait choisi une aussi grande salle et...

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !!!!

Toute la salle était décorée de guirlandes et banderoles. A sa gauche, un énorme buffet regroupant des spécialités du monde entier et en face d'elle, tous ses proches (et il y en a un paquet connaissant la sociabilité de la hongroise) réunis. Seule réaction possible face à cela :

-Hein ?

Tout le monde éclata de rire tandis que les nations féminines s'approchèrent d'elle et la guidèrent vers une porte à sa droite tout en lui expliquant.

-Tu étais pas super bien en ce moment, on l'a remarqué du coup on a organisé une grande fête pour ton anniversaire ! Commença Océane.

-Mon.. anniversaire ?

Alors qu'elle posait cette question, les filles l'aidèrent à enfiler une magnifique robe de soirée.

-Bah oui ! C'est le 20 août aujourd'hui ! D'ailleurs ce sont Francis, Sadiq et Yao qui ont préparé le buffet, ça risque d'être délicieux, enchaîna Bella.

-J'étais chargé de te donner rendez-vous sans que t'ait de soupçons, continua Elissa en la ramenant vers la grande salle, mais t'inquiète l'échange est toujours valable... Même si ce sera pour un autre jour.

Lorsqu'elles apparurent, les nations masculines se perdirent quelque secondes dans la contemplation de la brune avant d'applaudir bruyamment. Il faut dire que les filles avait fait du bon boulot et ne s'étaient pas contentés de lui enfiler une robe mais l'avait aussi maquillé et coiffé en un temps record.

-Et devine qui a eu l'idée de tout cela, enchaîna malicieusement Mei Lin, ton cher et tendre Autrichien !

Mais Elizaveta ne l'écoutait déjà plus. La foule s'était écarté devant elle, laissant passer son mari, plus élégant que jamais. Il s'avança vers elle en souriant légèrement et lui tendit sa main alors qu'une tendre valse démarrait. Elle décida de remettre ses questions à plus tard et le laissa l'emmener sur la piste. Ils tournoyaient habilement sur la piste, provoquant l'admiration de tous sans même le remarquer, ils étaient tout les deux plongés dans un monde d'amour. Petit à petit, différents couples les rejoignirent et s'envolèrent également durant le si court moment de magie que permettaient la musique et la danse. Puis, cet instant fragile s'envola avec douceur et la fête put commencer. La playlist était au goût de tout le monde et les nations se séparèrent, certains restant danser, d'autre se dépêchant d'aller goûter à ce fameux buffet qui les faisait saliver depuis bien trop longtemps tandis que quelques uns se posèrent juste pour discuter et que certains réussirent l'exploit de faire les trois à la fois.

Elizaveta se tourna vers son compagnon rapidement mais il l'a prit de court avant qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

-Je suis désolé.

-Hein ? Euh quoi, euh pardon ?

-J'ai été imbécile. Je travaillais sur cette fête et un autre projet qui m'ont si absorbés que je t'ai délaissé et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

-Ah... Bah, de toute façon, j'ai jamais réussi à m'énerver longtemps contre toi. Mais tu vas devoir te faire pardonner !

Il lui sourit tendrement.

-J'y compte bien.

-Eliiiii !!! J'ai besoin de toi !!

-Hein ? Elissa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y aaaaaa !???!

En une seconde et demi, chrono en main, la Carthaginoise avait subtilisé la Hongroise à son mari tout en faisant un clin d'œil à celui-ci.

Fonce Roderich, t'as encore quelque chose à faire.

Finalement, l'ancien empire s'arrêta a quelques mètres du buffet et désigna à la brune un blond qu'elle connaissait bien.

-Aide moi ! Tu le connais mieux que moi, j'ai aucune idée de comment lui mettre un coup de pied au cul pour qu'il se décide à y aller !

Elizaveta regarda Vladimir, notre chère nation Roumanienne, qui tenait deux verres à la main et semblait en grand dilemme intérieur en regardant de temps en temps son voisin Bulgare.

Elle sourit fourbement et lui répondit :

-Comme tu dis, un bon coup de pied au cul devrait être suffisant !

Alors, elle s'approcha tranquillement du blond et tout en souriant, lui asséna une énorme claque retentissante dans le dos qui le fit trébucher plus qu'avancer devant le brun qu'il observait depuis tout la l'heure. Vladimir lança un regard noir à la brune mais se reprit directement et offrir ce fameux verre qu'il avait failli renverser, sous le regard hilare de l'ancien empire qui avait observé toute la scène.

Et quand Elizaveta revint vers elle, elle s'empressa de la féliciter tout en continuant de rigoler.

Mais alors qu'elles continuaient de discuter, un grand murmure parcourut la salle et toutes les nations présentes se turent les uns après les autres. Elizaveta lança un regard intrigué vers son amie qui lui sourit avant de la pousser vers l'avant.

Elle put donc remarquer le piano qui avait été installé et son mari installé devant. Celui-ci prit la parole :

-Elizaveta, ce morceau est la raison pourquoi je t'ai abandonné récemment, et j'espère qu'il pourra me pardonner car il est pour toi.

Puis, il se mit à jouer et la salle de perdit dans la beauté de la musique. Chaque note était simplement belle, à leur place et exprimaient tout à la fois.

La mélodie commença tendrement, doucement et exprimait une innocence enfantine pure, une simple histoire d'amour que l'on raconte le soir pour faire rêver les enfants. Deux personnes s'aiment sans contrainte, sans problème. Sans prendre conscience de ce que la vie était réellement, de tout les drames qu'elle amenait et qui semblaient s'entendre au fond. Une marche lointaine, sourde régulière, des centaines de bottes marchant ensemble, au loin. Puis, le son commença à se déchaîner, et tous se crûrent plongés à nouveau au cœur de batailles incessantes qui étaient a tour de rôle, gagnées ou perdues et qui s'enchaînaient de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, sans aucun répit et où chacun ne faisait que de battre, souffrir mais sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et pourtant... Et pourtant, au milieu de cet incessant recommencement, on pouvait entendre une douce mélodie de fond qui rappelait le regret de l'innocence et des jours si calmes et si lointain. Au fur et à mesure, enfin, la musique se calma pour laisser place à une paix tranquille et heureuse, une paix tant attendue et espérée que chacun ne faisait que rêver depuis qu'il avait connu la peur et les batailles. Une paix tant méritée mais qui était malheureusement mêlée d'une angoisse réelle et fondée, un angoisse qu'aucun n'a envie de croire et que chacun préfère ignorer. Une angoisse tiraillante qui descendit en decrescendo dans les graves et laissa place à une plainte sombre et douloureuse des temps brisés, où chacun sentit son cœur se briser petit à petit par morceaux, alors que les souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Des souvenirs sombres, si sombres d'époques pourtant révolues mais encore si présentes dans les mémoires. De cette descente aux enfers ressortaient, inévitablement, une santé mentale si sombre, à l'image de la musique. De simples pointes de pure folie de désespoir. Et enfin, en apothéose, après une remontée longue et désespéré, une rivière de sons doux mais puissants qui coulait au fond des âmes de tous et qui semblait simplement les accepter, eux, ainsi et leur pardonner leurs fautes passés. Un simple chemin calme et infini de pardon, de douceur et surtout, d'amour. Tout simplement des notes tout simplement amoureuses après tout ce temps et qui semblait faire remonter l'innocence, l'ignorance et la naïveté des débuts, de l'enfance. Calmement, doucement, le piano pardonna une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter.

La salle était silencieuse. Les plus jeunes ou plus émotionnel tout comme ceux qui l'étaient moins pleuraient des larmes silencieuses et était soutenus par leurs amis ou leurs amours. De nombreux couples s'enlaçaient doucement car eux aussi s'étaient reconnus dans cette musique et les autres fermaient doucement les yeux pour faire disparaître définitivement les souvenirs qui étaient remontés.

Cette salle était occupés par des nations centenaires qui avaient vu et vécu tellement d'horreurs que tous voyaient ces pages de leur histoire être reparcouru à nouveau de quelques accords.

Alors, le premier applaudissements retentit et bientôt, l'on crut que le tonnerre s'était déchaîné dans la salle de bal. Tous pleurait et riaient et s'aimaient en même temps.

Elizaveta alla rejoindre Roderich en pleurs et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui fit redoubler les applaudissements de chacun.

Lorsqu'ils se terminèrent enfin, Elizaveta se retourna vers Elissa, qui pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, avait rompue la plus grande promesse qu'elle ait jamais faites et le pleurait en silence, et lui demanda directement :

-Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour nous expliquer ta chute, non ?

Celle-ci la regarda, surprise, les larmes aux yeux, avant de sourire doucement et d'acquiescer :

-Oui, tu as raison.

Alors elle s'avança et se tourna vers toutes les autres nations qui la regardaient et elle commença son récit.

-C'était il y a bien longtemps. A l'époque, j'étais encore un grand empire. Un territoire immense, une culture étendue, une armée moins puissantes que celle de Rome mais solide et un peuple fier. Puis, je suis entré en guerre contre Romulus, une deuxième fois. Cette période était fantastique. Déjà, malgré tout les problèmes, nous avancions et nous gagnions et ensuite, il y avait lui. Hannibal. Un génie militaire sans pareil et surtout un humain magnifique autant moralement que physiquement. Les valeurs n'étaient pas les mêmes à l'époque mais il avait un respect absolu envers l'être humain. Je l'ai aimée. Puis, je vous passe les détails, j'ai perdu. Et un jour, sans comprendre comment, je me suis retrouvée vide, brisée au milieu de ma ville brûlée et assassinée. Et j'étais toujours là. Toujours sur cette terre malgré la dissolution de l'empire Carthaginois, malgré ma douleur, malgré le fait que plus personnes sur cette Terre ne se reconnaissait comme punique. Et je ne comprenait pas. J'en voulais à tout le monde. Je m'en voulais horriblement. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, disparaître et rejoindre les miens. Et pourtant, je n'y arrivais pas. Malgré tout, j'étais toujours là. Pendant je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là, vide. Attendant seulement ma fin. Et alors, Romulus est arrivé. Et il m'a demandé- non, ordonné de me relever. Et je l'ai fait. A cette époque, chacun de nous, anciens empires et nations, voyait que notre fin arrivait, et pour cause, chacun d'entre vous apparaissait sur nos territoires. Les anciens empires allait mourir. Alors je me suis dit que je serai celle qui resterait témoin de cette époque là et qui veillerait sur la suivante. Et finalement, je me suis relevée et j'ai quittée ce terrain noir qui était autrefois mon cœur.

Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre sa respiration et voyant que personne ne parlait, elle reprit.

-Depuis, je n'ai fait que voyager pendant tout ces millénaires et je me suis mis à aider les gens, vous savez comment. Mais si je ne me suis jamais montrée à vous, c'était simplement pour ne pas me rappeler. Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais oublié tout cette douleur que j'avais pu ressentir à cette période et je ne voulais pas m'en souvenir, car depuis que je me suis révélé, malgré moi, les souvenirs affluent, aussi douloureux que réels, et la seule chose qui contrebalance cette douleur est la joie de ne plus être entièrement seule et d'avoir enfin pu devenir amie avec vous tous. Enfin.

Elle ferma les yeux, et elle se vit revenu en des millénaires en arrière, à peine quelques mois après sa "destruction", dans un souvenir qu'elle avait toujours refusé de revoir mais qui s'opposait maintenant à elle. C'était le dernier obstacle pour avancer.

Elle avançait dans la forêt et même si le vent et les arbres la protégeait, elle s'était senti obligés de mettre une cape à capuche pour ne pas se faire reconnaître. Elle venait mettre un terme à toute une vie. Sa vie. Elle revenait tout juste de Carthage. Son cœur, son âme. Elle s'était à nouveau avancée dans les rues bruyantes et colorées. Avait revu les marchands venant des quatres coins de la Méditerranée et les enfants jouer ensemble heureux en courant entre leurs parents. Et puis elle avait ouvert les yeux et avait fait face à la réalité si cruelle. La ville si flamboyante autrefois, n'était plus qu'une ombre menaçante et oubliée du désert. Les ruines déjà recouvertes par une fine couche de sable et de poussière lui donnait l'impression que cela faisait des années que cette ville avait été laissée à l'abandon. Et pourtant, cela ne faisait que quelques mois. Elle aperçut une fleur de bruyère, unique survivante de ce massacre de la nature au sel. Plus jamais rien ne repousserait sur ce sol maudit, avait juré les romains. Savaient-ils quelle histoire, quelle culture, quelle vie était née, avait grandi et s'était épanouie sur cette terre maudite ? Oui, il le savait. Mais rien n'arrêtait la folie des hommes quand elle débutait. Elle aurait dû le savoir quand elle avait reçu cette cicatrice à l'épaule. Désormais, son dos n'était réduit qu'à un champ de bataille empli de cratères et de fossé. Un dernier souvenir indélébile de sa cité. Et voilà qu'elle marchait dans cette forêt luxuriante, si différente du désert qu'elle avait quitté. Finalement, elle arriva. C'était une vieille maison mais elle savait qu'il était la.

Elle entra sans frapper et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la maison où il l'attendait.

-Elissa.

-Hannibal.

Ils se sourirent tristement.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ? Commença le jeune général.

-Je voulais te voir. Une dernière fois. Je vais partir. Oublier tout.

-Je vois... Il ferma les yeux pendant deux secondes avant de planter son regard déterminé dans le sien. Alors tue-moi.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas. Ses mots tremblaient quand elle lui répondit.

-C'est hors de question.

-Elissa, si ce n'est pas toi, ce sera moi ou les Romains. Tu as réussi à me trouver, ça veut dire qu'ils ne vont pas tarder. Je veux que ce soit toi.

-Tu- tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Si, et j'en suis désolé, j'aurais tellement voulu que ca se passe autrement...

Et dans son regard, Elissa sut. Depuis qu'elle avait décidé de venir, elle savait que cela se finirait ainsi. Elle le savait. Mais ne voulait pas. Jamais elle n'avait détesté le ciel ainsi pour jouer avec elle. Jamais elle n'avait autant maudit le destin si cruel. Vivre éternellement, après avoir tué la seule personne qu'elle aura jamais aimé. Et par cette pensée, elle abandonna à jamais l'idée d'aimer à nouveau.

-Moi aussi... J'aurais tellement voulu... dit-elle en s'approchant alors que le monde commença à devenir flou.

-Eh...Ne pleure pas. Le grand empire de Carthage ne peut, ne dois pas pleurer pour un simple homme.

-Tu n'es pas un simple homme !

-Promets le moi.

Elle laissa un blanc passer alors qu'elle essayait de stopper ses larmes.

-Promis...

Elle l'embrassa tendrement une dernière fois avant de lui murmurer un dernier adieu.

Ce jour là, en sortant de la maison, et pour un simple homme, le grand empire de Carthage pleura toutes les larmes de son corps pour la dernière fois, elle se le promit.

Elissa rouvrit les yeux dans un silence peiné et compréhensif. Elle sourit et s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'elle se fit brusquement coupée par la voix de Beyoncé provenant du portable d'un certain Alfred, et elle éclata de rire, rapidement suivi par le reste de la salle.

Petit à petit, la musique redémarra et la fête reprit. Alors que la carthaginoise cherchait le meilleur moyen de rapprocher les deux adolescents des nations (soit Emil et Li), elle se fit aborder par Francis et Arthur.

-On voulait te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour nous et te dire désolé par rapport à... Ce que tu as vécu, commença l'anglais.

-Même si je t'en veux toujours pour avoir tout balancé comme ça, continua le français.

-Merci beaucoup... Et t'inquiète pas Francis, je pense que je l'avais compris et ah!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Il faut que je vous laisse, j'ai des cours de patinage à proposer avant que Lukas ne débarque pour séparer les deux là-bas ! Mais amusez-vous bien !

Et elle s'éclipse pour foncer vers les deux amis (et bientôt plus) qui parlaient ensemble.

Une fois sa tâche réalisée avec un succès qui s'exprimait par un sourire fier, elle fut à nouveau intercepter mais par Elizaveta et Roderich qui la remercièrent également pour avoir géré les deux côtés de leur couple pendant cette période d'éloignement et alors que l'autrichien s'éloigna pour parler avec Ludwig et Feliciano, la plus jeune se pencha vers son amie :

-Dis, c'est moi ou tu profites de cette soirée pour créer le plus de couples possibles ?

-He he ! Bien vu ! Tiens d'ailleurs, tu sais où est Mei Lin ? Il faut qu'elle m'aide !

-Ah ? Pour qui ?

-Natalya et son cher petit coréen qui se rapproche de plus en plus !

-Non vraiment ? Je peux t'aider ?

-Avec plaisir !

Et les deux femmes s'éloignèrent vers le buffet ou Mei Lin prenait des photos d'à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, dont un anglais presque bourré, un canadien en colère (fait extrêmement rare) car on avait renversé son sirop d'érable, un américain très possessif après avoir vu son russe préféré parler avec Yao, un Yao outré, un Matthias se lamentant car sa magnifique coiffure avait été totalement dévasté par tous les autres nordiques, une bataille tomate-patate oû des plats de spaghetti volaient sans aucune raison et tant de détails qui faisaient que les réunions mondiales se passaient toujours mal et qui faisaient qu'Elissa se sentaient toujours extrêmement chanceuse d'avoir pu rester dans ce monde.

Elle sourit et s'incrusta avec joie dans ce joyeux bazar. Après tout, son boulot n'était pas encore fini.

oOo

 _Et ca y est. C'est fini ! J'espère que ça vous a tous plu et je vous retrouve bientôt sur un petit OS qu'il me reste à corriger et un peu plus tard sur un gros projet dont je n'ai encore que quelques brouillons..._

 _Bisous à tous ! (Et bonne rentrée pour ceux qui reprennent les cours)_


End file.
